30 días
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Shindou había caído desmayado y todo el equipo estaba en shock. "No podrá jugar fútbol al menos en un mes" había dicho el doctor. ¡Bien! Kirino tendría que pasar un mes a lado de Shindou, pese a todo. Y tal vez así, por fin, el capitán se dé cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo. Colección de drabbles. Shonen-ai. Shindou/Kirino. ¡Revolución Raimon!
1. Día 0

Puta madre GUMI! Porque tus canciones son tan emo ;_; Las amo.

Bien, sé que prometí escribir un Burn/Gazelle (y lo estoy haciendo), pero no me resistí con esta parejita.

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**"Día 0"**

**Shindou/Kirino**

Giré confundido al no escuchar a Shindou caminar conmigo y escuchar un fuerte golpe tras de mí. Y fue cuando lo vi colapsado, en el suelo. Fue en cuestión de segundos, pero ocurrió como en cámara lenta.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, y por esa fracción de segundo, nadie se movió. Todos estaban tan impactados como yo. A mi alrededor escuché gritos de todos lados, gente corriendo, yo: inmóvil.

Entonces la comprensión me vino y corrí a auxiliarlo.

-¡Shindou!-sin embargo, no me contestó, su mirada perdida.

Pronto el resto del equipo llegó y pude escuchar al entrenador llamando al hospital.

Los servicios médicos presentes se acercaron, y al ver el estado en que se encontraba, lo subieron a una camilla y se lo llevaron.

Todos pronto corrieron al autobús para trasladarnos al hospital. Mi corazón más acelerado que como había estado durante el partido.

La espera fue eterna, una hora y media en cirugía. Una hora y media que no dejé de temblar.

_Shindou...estás bien, debes estar bien..._

Al fin, después de mucho, la puerta de cirugía se abrió y las enfermeras trajeron la camilla. En ella yacía mi amigo, inconsciente, e incluso así, sin mucha paz en su rostro.

-Shindou-kun está bien. La operación fue un éxito.-sonrió una de las enfermeras.

Pude finalmente suspirar aliviado, aunque no fuera por mucho.

-El paciente debe reposar por un mes aproximadamente. No le será posible jugar fútbol soccer.

Todos nos quedamos atónitos. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando nos habían dicho que el capitán no jugaría con nosotros en la final?

La camilla salió de la sala hacia alguna de las habitaciones.

_Shindou..._

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A quién acudiría durante la escuela y los entrenamientos?

_Un mes..._

¡Bien! Si un mes Shindou tendría que pasar en este hospital, un mes pasaría _yo_ junto a él.

Además, 30 días con Shindou...no sonaban tan mal.

* * *

><p>No debería echarme compromisos, sé que tardaré en terminarlo. Estoy planeando hacer esto un fic de 30 (y unos 3 más) drabbles de máx. 500 palabras. (Soy muy floja para hacer un oneshot para cada uno), así que si sigo con la idea subiría de 1 a 3 por semana (dependiendo de que tanta tarea tenga xD)<p>

**Así que ¿cómo ven?**


	2. Día 1

500 palabras exactas ;D

**Level 5 © Inazuma Eleven GO!** (me voy a cansar de poner esto 30 veces D:)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**"Día 1"**

**Shindou/Kirino**

El entrenamiento había terminado, había llegado a mi casa y me apuraba en comer.

-Mamá, voy a ir al hospital.-comenté.

-¿Al hospital? ¿Vas a visitar a Shindou?

Asentí. Ella sonrió.-Bien, pero no regreses tarde.

Acepté y salí de mi casa. Me dirigí sin contratiempos a la clínica.

Ingresé al lugar, que no daba una sensación muy acogedora, aunque tendría que acostumbrarme si planeaba acudir aquí a diario.

Me acerqué al mostrador, donde estaba una enfermera.

-Disculpe, ¿la habitación de Shindou Takuto?

La mujer asintió y miró unas listas:

-Su cuarto es el 129-me informó amablemente.

-Gracias.-y con eso avancé por el pasillo de las habitaciones 100-150

Cuando llegué a la puerta con el número 129 me detuve un momento. Di dos suaves golpes anunciando mi llegada.

-Pase-escuché desde dentro.

Abrí la puerta y entré. Era un cuarto igual a los demás, blanco y limpio; pero aún así me daba una sensación distinta.

Fijé mi vista en la cama donde Shindou estaba recostado. Me miró curioso y luego sonrió.

-Kirino, viniste a verme.

-Sí, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien...dentro de lo que cabe.-desvió su mirada hacia su pierna. Yo hice lo mismo, aunque no la observé durante mucho, prefería no hacerlo.

-Al menos, no fue nada grave. Estás recuperándote. Pronto estarás mejor.

-Pero, aún así, no podré jugar fútbol, necesito un mes mínimo de descanso.

-Lo sé.-suspiré.-no es tanto tiempo, en realidad…

Pero su expresión me dejó sin habla. No me miraba a mí directamente, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta de cuánto sufría al no poder jugar junto a nosotros.

Mis manos se remolineaban, nerviosas. No quería hacer sentirlo peor. Entonces recordé.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabes? Kariya me dijo que te trajera un libro.-revisé en mi mochila y extraje el mencionado.- No sé si te agrade, pero lo traje de todas formas.

Le entregué el objeto y Shindou lo examinó.

-Es sobre música, -aclaré.- No sé si ya lo habrás leído, así que…em…

-No, no lo he leído. Muchas gracias.-aceptó con gusto.-Necesitaré algo para poder distraerme.-sonrió.

Por un momento no supe que decir, mis mejillas calientes. Pero mínimo mi amigo se veía más tranquilo ahora.

-Oye, por cierto, hubieras visto hoy en clase de Matemáticas, el profesor hizo el ridículo.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

-Verás…

Seguí platicándole de la escuela, cosas realmente triviales. Le comenté sobre el entrenamiento aunque no quise entrar en detalles, de todas maneras, sólo se preocuparía más.

Estuve un buen rato, hasta que me di cuenta se estaba haciendo tarde.

-¿Qué horas son?

Shindou me señaló el reloj.-Son las 7.

-Ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que me vaya o mi mamá sufrirá un infarto.

-Entiendo. Gracias por venir.

-¡Tenía que!-me reí.

-De todas formas.

-Bueno, hasta mañana.

Shindou alzó una ceja. -¿Mañana?

-Sí, probablemente vendré de nuevo.

-Oh…está bien.

Y con eso abandoné el cuarto. Había sido un rato agradable.

Me despedí de la recepcionista y me fui tranquilo a mi casa.

Shindou estaba decaído. Se había quedado sin fútbol y sin su equipo.

Y nosotros, pues, nos habíamos quedado sin capitán.

* * *

><p>Bien, primer día aburrido, tengo esperado que el resto no sea así xD<p> 


	3. Día 2

Oh, sí, recordé que este fic existía.

No, la verdad es que nunca lo olvidé y puede parecer tonto, pero me trabé en seguirlo por que tuve un conflicto conmigo misma de si hacerlo fuera de lo canon estaría bien. Porque estaba viendo que ocurriría en cada capítulo y me di cuenta que no concordaba con como pasó en la serie, pero después de mucho dije "voy a hacerlo como me de la gana y lo haré genial" y sí...okay, a nadie le importa.

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**"Día 2"**

La práctica de soccer había finalmente terminado.

El cielo se volvía nuevamente de color naranja y eso marcaba mi momento de ir al hospital.

Llegué al edificio y entré, todavía con algo de aversión al fuerte olor de químicos y medicina.

Me dirigí a la habitación 129 y toqué.

-Pase.-dijo detrás de la puerta.

Obedecí y lo saludé.

-Kirino, volviste después de todo.

-Dije que vendría ¿no?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Qué tal tu pierna?

-Supongo que bien...si no tuviera tanta comezón dentro del yeso.

Me reí.-Valdrá la pena al final.

-¡Eso espero!

Por un momento no dije nada, sin saber bien como empezar una conversación, a pesar que cuando hablaba con Shindou cualquier cosa nos llevaba a un interminable intercambio de palabras.

En lugar de empezar yo, el habló.- ¿Y como está el equipo?

-Bien…algo.-me encogí de hombros.-Sabes, el entrenador Endou puso a Tenma de capitán.

Shindou sonrió.-No me sorprende, Tenma era la mejor opción.

-Sí, todos pensamos eso…sin embargo parece que está siendo difícil para él adaptarse a dar las órdenes y cómo debe darlas. El equipo está algo desorientado.

Shindou pareció pensar mis palabras.

Soltó un bufido-Seguro que de alguna manera, todo saldrá bien. ¿no?

Solté una risotada- ¡cierto!

Sin embargo la expresión de Shindou seguía siendo seria, con su boca en una tensa línea, sus ojos fijos en sus manos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunté.

-Sí-dijo sin dudar. Me volteó a ver- La verdad es que ayer, después de que me viniste a ver, Tenma me visitó.

Se me hizo raro, ya que cuando me fui la hora de visitas estaba a punto de terminarse.

-Me dijo lo mismo que tú. Que no sabía que hacer como capitán. Le animé, pero aun así, me preocupé. Ahora que me dices esto, no puedo dejar de pensar…

Torcí la boca. Yo que no quería darle más problemas. No estaba haciéndolo bien.

-Kirino, quiero pedirte un favor.-interrumpió mis lamentaciones.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que ayudes a Tenma. Que seas su amigo.

La propuesta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Hacerme su amigo?

-¿Sonó raro? Lo siento, pero lo que quiero decir es que estés en el campo a su lado cuando él no sepa que hacer. Así como siempre me has apoyado a mí.

_Apoyarlo como a él_, sí, yo siempre he apoyado a Shindou, aunque que él fuera el capitán de Raimon era la menor causa de ello.

No era algo que encontrara fácil, pero si Shindou lo pedía de esta forma, no podía no tomarla en serio.

-Esta bien.-acepté.-Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Shindou sonrió relajado y me sentí más tranquilo de poder quitarle un peso de encima.

_Ayudar a Tenma… _Ciertamente no me llevaba mucho que digamos con él, y verlo como el nuevo capitán sería difícil. Pero esto importaba mucho para Shindou y era por el bien de nuestro equipo, así que de una u otra forma ayudaría a Tenma.

Incluso si el que Shindou hablara de él me ocasionara un malestar en el estómago.

* * *

><p>*Trabajando duro en terminar el capítulo que sigue para subirlo hoy o mañana*<p> 


	4. Día 3

_YES_, salió el capitulo después de todo. \(.ω.*)/

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**"Día 3"**

Tal como Shindou me había pedido, había intentado apoyar a Tenma. No algo muy radical, simplemente un consejo por aquí, un "vas bien" por acá. Nada fuera de lo normal, nada en comparación en como ayudaba a Shindou.

_Pero supongo que algo es algo._

El día de hoy la práctica había terminado antes de lo esperado, por lo que me dirigí a mi casa a comer.

No podía quitarme este sentimiento de encima, de enojo pero a la vez de duda, miedo. Era tonto, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por lo que Shindou pensaba de Tenma.

_¿Qué tal si a Shindou le agrada Tenma más que yo?_ Ese pensamiento se sintió como una cubeta de agua fría. _Eso no puede ser…¿o sí?_

-¿Ocurre algo, Ranmaru?-cuestionó mi madre.

-No.-no tenía sentido preocupar a mi madre por cosas triviales.-Estoy algo preocupado por el torneo, es todo.

Tan pronto terminé mi comida me dispuse a ir al hospital.

-Ya me voy.

-Ranmaru, espera. ¿Estás seguro que todo esta bien? No le pasó nada a Takuto ¿verdad?

Me sorprendió que llegara a esa conclusión.

-No, Shindou se encuentra bien, ya te dije que no te preocupes. -Sonreí.

Salí de mi hogar y me encaminé al hospital. No podía seguir preocupándome por lo que Shindou pensaba, por lo que podía sentir por Tenma, no podía estar sintiéndome…_celoso. _El no podía sentir algo en primer lugar ¿me lo habría dicho no?

Al entrar a su habitación estas preocupaciones solo parecieron aumentar más.

-Hola, Kirino.-me saludó como lo había estado haciendo. Con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Hoy viniste más temprano.

-La práctica terminó más pronto, fue algo extraño, pero bueno.

-¿Cómo va el equipo? ¿Qué tal está haciendo, Tenma?

Sentí que algo se torció en mi interior. –Ahí la lleva. Todavía batalla, pero va mejorando.-traté de sonreir.

-Me alegro.-suspiró.

Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Apreté los dientes para no decir nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirme, sin embargo no pude evitar preguntarle:

-Shindou... ¿Qué tan importante es Tenma para ti?-murmuré.

Me miró curioso y confundido.-Pues es importante. Él fue quien nos trajo de vuelta nuestro fútbol ¿no? Lo aprecio mucho por eso. Él fue quien me hizo entender por qué comenzamos a jugar fútbol. ¿Lo recuerdas? El me animó a ponerme contra el Fifth sector y el equipo se unió más de lo que estaba antes. Algo que como capitán era una consternación. Por eso estoy agradecido con él.

-Oh.-es todo lo que pude decir.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nada más quería saber.

-Kirino... ¿Qué tan importante es para ti, Tenma?

-Es importante para el equipo. Es un muy buen jugador.

-Es buen amigo.

¿Por qué insistía tanto con esto?

-Supongo.

-Y…tú ¿como estás?

Levanté la vista ante su pregunta. –¿Qué?

-Te ves algo...cabizbajo. ¿Estás bien?

Me reí entre dientes.-Sí, estoy bien.-suspiré.-Yo sólo traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza.-eso era cierto.

-Si te ayuda me puedes contar.

-Sólo es el torneo.-volví a usar la misma excusa.

-Me hubiera gustado poder ir, realmente, incluso sólo a verlo.

Me encogí de hombros.-Lo siento.

Hoy no había sido el mejor de los días.

* * *

><p>asdfgh, lamento que esto sea tan aburrido y que carezca de <em>shipping<em>. La verdad no tengo excusa para eso. pero espero que lo que siga salga mejor (?)

¿Comentarios?

**I**

** V**


	5. Día 4

Otro capítulo más :3

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**"Día 4"**

La práctica había comenzado, como siempre calentamos antes de empezar el juego.

Mañana era el partido, era la final del Holy Road. Debíamos esforzarnos hoy más que otros días. Era nuestra última oportunidad de corregir errores.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta cuando Ichino se me acercó, no fue hasta que despejó su garganta que noté su presencia.

-Oh, Ichino ¿Qué pasa?-me sorprendió que quisiera decirme algo, no era como si nos lleváramos mucho. Raramente platicaba con él.

-Kirino, quería saber si ibas a visitar al cap...A Shindou hoy.-se corrigió.

-Sí, si voy a ir.-le dije.

-Me gustaría ir contigo, si no te importa.-sentenció sin vacilar.

Ichino siempre había mostrado cierta admiración hacia Shindou. Yo siempre supuse que era porque ambos tenían la posición de capitán. Sin embargo al unirse a nuestro equipo, noté que era por más razones que esa.

-Claro.-acepté.-iré inmediatamente terminando el entrenamiento.

El asintió y se retiró. Mi mente se llenó de curiosidad.

-¡Muy bien, comencemos!-llamó el entrenador...

…Después de un muy cansado y duro juego, el entrenador nos dejo ir y nos ordenó descansar. Bien podría hacerlo, me quería quedar tirado en el suelo y no moverme otra vez.

-Kirino.

Levanté el rostro para ver a Ichino.

-Vamos.-me instó y me ofreció su mano para ponerme de pie.

-Sí, ya voy.-era verdad. No podía faltar a ver a Shindou por haber sudado más que de costumbre, era ridículo. Me levanté.

En todo el trayecto ninguno dijo nada. Una vez dentro del hospital, entré yo primero a la habitación.

-Hola.-saludé.

-Hola, Kirino.-devolvió el saludo, en eso notó a mi compañero.-Ichino-se sorprendió el capitán al ver al chico albino.

-Sí, quiso visitarte hoy.-aclaré.

-Hola, Shindou ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias ¿están listos para la final?

-Eso espero.-sonrió.

Fue un largo rato en que los dos estuvieron conversando, cosas que sólo capitanes entenderían. Intenté no reírme ante lo que hablaban. De todo lo que podrían hablar, tenía que ser de fútbol. No se podía evitar ¿verdad?

No pasó mucho rato cuando Ichino se tuvo que retirar.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto.-le dijo a Shindou.

-Gracias.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego se volteó hacia mí. -Hasta luego, Kirino.

-Hasta luego.

Y con eso el albino salió.

Shindou volteó a verme.-Y ¿Cómo va todo?

-Estoy muerto. Parecía que el entrenamiento no tendría fin.

Él se rio.-Vaya, debió haber sido duro.

Asentí.

-¿Y cómo está Tenma?

Apreté la mandíbula sin querer.-Va…bien.-y eso era todo lo que diría.-Oye, no lo había pensando, pero ¿sabe tan mal la comida del hospital como dicen?-cambié abruptamente de tema.

Shindou pareció notarlo pero no me dijo nada y siguió la corriente.

Aun así, no pude platicar tan a gusto con él como normalmente lo hacía. Cuando llegó la hora de retirarme, me sentía algo agitado.

-Me voy.-anuncié.-Ya es algo tarde.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando Shindou me llamó.

-Kirino, ¿vendrás mañana?

-Probablemente.-Eso era un sí.

-Oh, que bien. Quiero felicitarte cuando ganen el torneo.

No pude evitar sonreír, Shindou sí que era un buen capitán.

* * *

><p>Ya no sé que decir. u_u'<p> 


	6. Día 5

No tengo perdón de dios por no haber subido este capítulo antes.

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**"Día 5"**

El juego había sido brutal y no me podía siquiera parar de donde me encontraba en el campo de fútbol. En aquel momento mi mente incluso pensó que no podríamos ganar. Supongo que no me debió sorprender que él nos salvara.

Tenma...no había comprendido todavía que era ser capitán. Él estaba confundido...fue entonces cuando Shindou apareció. Él le habló a Tenma, lo animó. En una primera instancia eso me molestó, pero después comprendí, que si Shindou estaba aquí tratando de ayudar, fue porque yo no hice lo que me correspondía. Esto era en parte mi culpa.

Le fallé a Shindou y en consecuencia había afectado al equipo. Me había dejado llevar por mis emociones.

Traté de ponerme en pie, no nos podíamos dar por vencidos tan fácil, ¿o si? Todo el equipo parecía pensar eso mismo.

Shindou fue el que nos animó, nos dio fuerzas, pero ciertamente era Tenma quien nos impulsó. Él era quien nos había impulsado desde el principio.

_Tenma...vas por el camino correcto. Este también es el soccer de Shindou_, pensé.

Todo el equipo se animó y empezó a dar lo mejor de sí. Por fin estábamos cerca de vencer, lo podía presentir.

Pero aun así sostener el trofeo en mis manos era increíble. Todo mundo estaba celebrando. Habíamos vencido, habíamos ganado el Holy Road.

Todo mundo comenzó a salir del estadio. Volteé buscando a Shindou, no estaba con nosotros y había mucha gente. Fue pura suerte que lo distinguiera entre la multitud.

Shindou iba saliendo del estadio junto con una enfermera. Me acerqué a ellos.

-¡Kirino!-me recibió.-Raimon ganó. Lo lograron.

-Sí, ganamos, Shindou. Lo logramos, _todos_.

Él me sonrió, con las lágrimas a punto de salir. No me sorprendió mucho.

-¿Van de regreso al hospital?-pregunté a la enfermera.

-Así es, Shindou-san debe descansar.

-Iré con ustedes.

-¿No vas a ir con los demás?-me preguntó- Seguro que ellos irán a celebrar a algún lado.

Sacudí la cabeza.-Tal vez vayan, pero bueno, puedo celebrar contigo ¿no?

Shindou parpadeó.- ¡Claro! ¡Gracias, Kirino! Aunque no será posible que me mueva de mi cama.

-No importa, algo idearemos.

Caminamos hasta el auto de la enfermera-supuse-que amablemente me dejó ir con ellos.

Shindou y yo nos sentamos en la parte trasera. La enfermera no dijo nada durante el trayecto.

Shindou me tocó el brazo.

-¡Au!-me quejé.

Miré el lugar donde me tocó y miré que tenía un moretón. Probablemente en alguno de los golpes que me di durante el partido se había formado.

-Fue un juego muy difícil, ¿verdad?

-Sí…pero así son todas las finales ¿no?-bromeé.

Shindou no se rio, pude adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-Sabes, gracias a ti pudimos ganar.

El me miró incrédulo.

-A pesar de estar lastimado, viniste al juego y nos apoyaste. Probablemente hubiéramos perdido sin remedio si no hubieras alentado a Tenma.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí.-le sonreí.-hiciste un buen trabajo, incluso ahora.

Entonces noté que empezó a llorar. Se había estado conteniendo bastante.

Puse una mano en su hombro, a modo de consolación.

-Muchas gracias, Kirino-dijo entre sollozos- ¡Eres un gran amigo!

Eso hizo mi día.


	7. Día 6

**Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**"Día 6"**

Había dormido toda la mañana. Por haber tenido la final el día anterior, la escuela nos había dado el día de hoy libre.

Era probablemente medio día cuando decidí a salir de la cama. Mi madre me tenía comida ya lista.

Pensé que tal vez hoy pudiera ir más temprano a visitar a Shindou.

Cuando terminé de comer, le avisé a mi mamá de mi plan y me puse en camino...

Entré al hospital y recorrí el pasillo que ya conocía mejor. En eso me topé con la enfermera del día anterior.

-Vaya, estás de nuevo aquí.-me saludó.

-Sí, vengo todos los días.-decidí decirle ya que seguro que me la encontraría muy seguido.

-Oh-se sorprendió.-entonces déjame presentarme. Me llamo Kudou Fuyuka, y soy la enfermera encargada de Shindou-san.

-Un gusto, yo soy Kirino Ranmaru, amigo de Shindou.

Ella sonrió.-Entonces no te detengo más, pasa.

-Gracias.

Entré al cuarto y Shindou se encontraba comiendo.

-Buenos días-saludé.

-Buenos días.-me respondió.- ¿No fuiste a la escuela?

-No-dije feliz.-Día libre para el equipo de fútbol.-sonreí.

-¡Que bien! Pero si te lo dieron libre era para que descansaras. No necesitabas venir.

-No importa, dormí ya bastante.

-Bueno...

-Ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, confiesa: ¿que tan buena está al comida de aquí?

Shindou sonrió apenado.-Está bien, tal vez no tanto...pero está decente.

Me reí, pero hice una nota mental para traerle algo de comer otro día.

-Kirino, enserio no tienes que venir todos los días, seguro que solo pierdes tiempo estando aquí.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no te acompañara en tu dolor?

-Eso es cierto. Cuando estás aquí me olvido un poco de mi situación.

No pude evitar reaccionar ante esas palabras. Si supiera lo mucho que significaba eso para mí.

-Que bien.-le dije-Entonces seguiré viniendo.

-Pero...¿No te afecta en tus tareas?

No podía creer que incluso se preocupara por mis notas. Shindou debería preocuparse más por si mismo que por los demás. Era demasiado altruista.

-Bueno, las haré algo a la carrera, pero si tanto te preocupa, las haré aquí contigo. Sirve que tu también aprendes algo de lo que vamos viendo.

Shindou torció la boca, al parecer algo decepcionado por no cumplir su objetivo.

_Vaya, si de verdad no me quiere aquí, debería decírmelo_.

No lo había pensado, pero tal vez mis visitas sólo estaban cansando más al capitán.

-Pero...si de verdad te molesta que venga, dejaré de hacerlo.-murmuré.

Por un momento él no contestó. Me alarmé un poco pensando que realmente me pidiera que ya no regresara.

-No.-dijo finalmente.-Si no vinieras tal vez ya hubiera muerto del aburrimiento.-sonrió avergonzado.

Suspiré.-Bien, asunto resuelto.

-Aún no entiendo exactamente cual es tu motivo para venir sin falta.

_Muchas cosas que no soy capaz de confesarte._

-Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho ¿no? Siempre me has apoyado y yo también me he esforzado en hacerlo. Digamos que es un favor que te estoy devolviendo. Eso y que me agrada hablar contigo.

-Me gustaría pensar que es sólo la última. No quiero pensar que estas haciendo esto por obligación.

-Si te sientes mejor con eso, entonces: vengo porque quiero venir.

Y sí, yo venía porque yo quería estar con él.

* * *

><p>Dedicado a darkness-ciel y Ame-Cray que me animaron mucho con sus reviews!<p>

(Si tu también AutumnRose xDDD)


	8. Día 7

Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**"Día 7"**

-Lo estás haciendo mal, Ranmaru.-me regañó mi madre.-Debes hacerlo así.-Y me enseñó cómo.

Suspiré y volví a darle forma al onigiri que estaba tratando de hacer.

Le había comentado mi idea de llevarle algo de comer a Shindou a mi mamá, y ella había tenido la gran idea de que yo prepara un obento.

El día de hoy no había habido práctica, por lo que tenía el tiempo justo para hacerlo.

Nunca había cocinado ni tenido el más mínimo deseo de aprender. Así que era algo complicado para mí.

-Lo estás haciendo bien-me dio ánimos.

Al menos ella me había ayudado a preparar la comida. Y eso me hacía sentir más tranquilo.

Después de un rato, en el que batallé con los onigiris, pude finalmente estar satisfecho con el resultado.

El obento consistía en los onigiris, un guisado de pollo y verduras, y algo de fruta. No era una comida muy lujosa, pero esperaba que a Shindou no le importara mucho.

La envolví y guardé en una bolsa.

-Gracias por ayudarme, mamá.

-No hay de qué. Espero que Takuto-kun lo disfrute.

-Yo también.

Y con eso me fui de mi casa.

Cuando llegué al hospital, Shindou estaba leyendo el libro que le había llevado hacía unos días.

-¿Qué tal está?-le pregunté.

-Muy bueno, me está gustando. Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada. ¿Tienes hambre?

-¿Porqué preguntas?-alzó una ceja.

Levanté la bolsa.

-No me gustaba que sufrieras por la comida que te dan aquí, así que te traje un poco.

Le entregué el obento.

-No debiste haberte molestado,-me dijo.-la comida no es tan mala.

-No intentes ser modesto.-le reprendí.-Tómala, que me esforcé en ello.

Shindou me vio algo sorprendido.

-¿Tu lo preparaste?

-Ah, no realmente.-murmuré apenado.-Mi mamá hizo el mayor trabajo, pero yo preparé los onigiris.

-Entonces tendré que comerlos.-aceptó al tiempo que abría la bolsa.

-Lo puedes guardar para más tarde, no tienes que comer sólo porque...

-No, está bien.-guardó silencio por un momento.-La verdad es que no me comí la comida que me dieron y tengo hambre.

No pude evitar echarme a reír por eso.

Shindou abrió el obento y tomó los palillos.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-exclamó y se dispuso a probar.

Estaba algo nervioso, no fuera a ser que tuviera mal sabor.

Tomó uno de los onigiris y lo observó detenidamente, dándole vueltas y viéndolo de todos ángulos.

-Hmm...se ve bien ¿pero sabrá como luce?-se cuestionó.

Estaba seguro que me estaba poniendo más nervioso a propósito.

Le dio una mordida y pude jurar que el corazón se me paró. El sudor recorrió mi cara, esperando su aprobación.

-Bueno,-dijo.-sabe mejor de lo que esperaba. Está muy bien para ser la primera vez que lo preparas.

Suspiré aliviado.-Que bien.

Shindou continuó comiendo y yo le hice un poco de plática. Cuando terminó todo el plato, me agradeció.

-Estuvo muy bueno.

-Te volveré a traer después entonces.

-No. Una cosa es que pierdas tiempo conmigo y otra es que gastes dinero en mí. Crees que si quisiera, ¿mis padres no me traerían de comer a diario?

-Es verdad, pero tampoco es necesario que te sacrifiques y te pongas en peligro.

-Sólo estoy tratando de no vivir a expensas de otros.-me explicó.-Siempre la gente piensa que por tener más dinero de lo común, soy alguien malcriado...

-Pero tú sabes que no es así.-lo interrumpí.

-Sí, pero así voy aprendiendo cosas, y a hacerlas por mí mismo.

-No creo que eso tenga importancia con el tema de la comida.

-Lo tiene, porque estás esforzándote en hacer algo por mí que no es _necesario_.

Sacudí la cabeza. Yo realmente sólo quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarlo.

Sino, ¿Qué clase de amigo sería?


	9. Día 8

¡Doble capítulo!

**Level-5 (c) Inazuma eleven GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**"Día 8"**

Abrí la puerta de la ya conocida habitación.

-Hola.-saludé.

-ah, hola, Kirino.-me saludó de regreso.

A diferencia de los días anteriores, Shindou hoy tenía prendida la televisión. Me había preguntado porque nunca la veía.

-¿Estás viendo la tele?

-Sí. No había funcionado muy bien, pero parece que ya está arreglada.

-¿Tus papás la mandaron arreglar?-adiviné.

-Sí.-se ruborizó-Pero mira, van a pasar una película interesante. ¿Quieres verla?

-¿Por qué no?

Volteé a ver la pantalla. Era una película de acción americana. No era mi género favorito de péliculas, pero no tenía nada en contra de ellas.

-Ven.-me dijo de repente al tiempo que palpaba la cama.-hay suficiente espacio para que te recuestes.

¡Me estaba pidiendo qué…!

-¿Qué? pero Shindou, no quiero incomodarte, ¿y si lastimo tu pierna?-me quejé.

-Para nada. ¿No solíamos hacerlo cuando eramos pequeños?

Sí, recordaba eso. Shindou siempre había sido muy propenso a resfriarse, por lo que era común que en época de frío dejara de ir a la escuela algunos días por enfermedad.

En la primera ocasión que eso ocurrió, yo no sabía de su condición y me preocupé un poco ya que era muy raro que Shindou faltara a clases y más tantos días seguidos.

Así que había ido a su casa y tras explicarme la sirvienta que le pasaba, pedí pasar a verlo. Entré a su habitación y lo encontré acostado en la cama viendo televisión distraídamente. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia aún. Me acerqué silenciosamente y tras contemplarlo un poco me lancé sobre la enorme cama, a lado de él.

-¡Kirino!-me había dicho.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a verte. Me preocupe cuando faltaste a la escuela. No sabía que estabas enfermo.

-Me pasa seguido, no es nada.

Incliné la cabeza.- ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Es un tipo de documental.

Hice una mueca.-¡Eso es muy aburrido!

-¿Prefieres ver otra cosa?

-Caricaturas.-dije seguro.

Shindou tomó el control y cambió de canal. Nos pusimos a ver los Power Rangers.

Esa vez, incluso con Shindou enfermo, nos la pasamos muy bien. Estábamos en primaria, y por aquel entonces mis sentimientos hacia él eran los que tiene cualquiera por su mejor amigo. Habían sido muy buenos momentos…

Suspiré, miré al Shindou frente a mí, al que quería más que un amigo. Con mucho cuidado, me recosté a su lado, el contrario a su pierna enyesada.

La súbita cercanía provocó que la sangre se me subiera a la cara. Cosa que esperaba no notara.

La trama de la cinta era típica de ese género. Casi siempre es la misma. Un joven común que de alguna manera se convierte en un extraordinario héroe y se queda con la chica bonita.

Eran algo exageradas, pero siempre eran emocionantes.

-Siempre te han gustado los superhéroes ¿no?-me comentó Shindou.

-Sí. De pequeño era mi sueño ser un superhéroe.

-Algún día podrías serlo.-me animó.

-No lo creo.-me reí.

-¿Por qué no? El ser héroe es luchar por el bien común y lo que es correcto. Y sabes, se puede decir que eso hicimos contra el Fifth sector.

-Es cierto. Sin embargo es difícil cumplir sueños.

Hay sueños que aunque uno desee con todas sus fuerzas, son muy difíciles de cumplir.


	10. Día 9

Level-5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**"Día 9"**

Cuando entré, Shindou se encontraba dormido. Me sorprendió un poco y vacilé en la entrada. Decidí finalmente acercarme, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no perturbarlo, caminé hacia la silla a lado de la cama donde me sentaba normalmente y me senté.

Se veía apacible, y eso me hacía sentir bien. Sin darme cuenta me fui acercando hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro. Acerqué mi mano, a punto de tocarlo, y luego la alejé.

_¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!_

Me llevé ambas manos a la cara en signo de desesperación.

Entre mis dedos levanté mi mirada a su rostro una vez más. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que estaba inconsciente, se veía bastante tranquilo.

Sonreí.

Afuera el día era soleado y la quietud de la habitación me empezó a dejar somnoliento. Coloqué mis brazos encima de las sábanas y recosté la cabeza, observando su cara. La habitación se encontraba en total silencio, tanto que podía distinguir el suave respirar de Shindou y a lo lejos, los árboles moverse con el viento. Pasado un pequeño momento los ojos comenzaron a pesarme. Sin notarlo, caí dormido.

Soñé en ese rato. No era nada detallado, pero estaba seguro que me encontraba en el enorme jardín con el que contaba la mansión de Shindou. Miraba el cielo, con Shindou sentado a lado mío, contándome cosas, las cuales no presté atención, distraído por unas aves que sobrevolaban por encima de nosotros.

-Kirino.-me dijo.

-¿Hmm?

Por alguna razón no volteaba a verlo -aunque realmente quería hacerlo-, aquellas aves tenían algo extraño y no encontraba qué.

-¡Kirino!-me sacudió de los hombros. Su voz algo preocupada.

Y aunque realmente quería voltear, algo me impedía hacerlo. Sentía que en el momento que quitara mi vista de las aves, algo malo ocurriría.

Shindou me seguía moviendo pero no podía sentirlo. No podía escuchar ni sentir nada. Todo se volvió borroso.

Entonces un toque me sorprendió y me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Kirino?-escuché vagamente.

Mis párpados revolotearon, en mi afán de ver a la persona que acompañaba aquella voz.

Shindou me veía extrañado.

-¡Ah! ¿qué? ¿dónde? eh...¿qué horas son?

-Son las 5. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

Miré a mi alrededor, por la ventana podía ver el cielo apenas distinto. Recordé que había pasado.

-Oh, no puedo creer que me quedé dormido.-murmuré.-Creo que eran las 4 cuando llegué. No fue tanto tiempo aun así ¿eh?

-¿Llegaste y estaba dormido?-me preguntó Shindou.

-Sí.

-¿Porqué no te fuiste?

Me encogí de hombros. -Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, pero no sé porqué me dormí...lo siento.

-¿Porqué te disculpas?

-Tal vez te molesté. Además, creo que me dormí encima de tu mano.

Shindou alzó una ceja y luego comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Creo que aún estás adormilado. Aunque si somos justos usualmente eres algo tonto.

-¡Oye!

-Nunca vayas a cambiar, Kirino.

La petición me tomó por sorpresa y tarde un poco en contestar. Shindou me sonreía ampliamente.

-Jamás.-le dije.

Estaba feliz, pero por alguna razón el sueño me estaba haciendo temblar todavía.


	11. Día 10

Ya va 1/3 de la historia, ¡yay por mi!

Level-5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**"Día 10"**

Acababa de terminar mi plato de comida, listo para hacer la visita diaria a mi amigo. Estaba a punto de irme al hospital, cuando mi madre me interrumpió.

-Ranmaru, ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy con Shindou.

Puso sus manos en las caderas y supe que estaba enojada.

-Y no crees que si tienes suficiente tiempo para ir a ver a Shindou quien sabe cuantas horas, ¿no puedes tomarte unos minutos para dejar estos juguetes en otro lugar?-señaló una bolsa.

-Ah...-no podía rebatirle en realidad.

-Tienes esos juguetes arrumbados en la sala desde hace una semana.-prosiguió.-¿Qué no vas a deshacerte de ellos?

Esa bolsa tenía varios juguetes de cuando era pequeño, los cuales iba a donar al orfanato de la ciudad. No había tenido oportunidad de dejarlos...o más bien, había olvidado hacerlo.

-Te dije que los donaras. No quiero verlos aquí, Ranmaru ¡Llévatelos!-me ordenó.

Asentí sin rebatir y me llevé la gran bolsa.

Tomé la bolsa de juguetes y salí de mi casa. El hospital quedaba mucho más cerca que el orfanato, -y tenía muchas más ganas de ir a ese lugar-por lo que decidí primero ir ahí.

En cuanto entré a la habitación, Shindou notó la bolsa que llevaba conmigo.

-¿Y eso?

-Viejos juguetes. Los voy a regalar saliendo de aquí.

Me senté en la silla de siempre y puse la bolsa a lado mío.

-¿Te importa si los veo?

-No, adelante.-aunque no sabía que de interesante podían tener.

Shindou tomó la bolsa y hojeó su interior. Parecía más interesado en el contenido de la bolsa de lo que pensé que podría estar. Sacó un juego de mesa. Era un turista mundial.

-Yo tenía uno parecido. -Me dijo.-Me encantaba jugarlo con las sirvientes cuando era pequeño.

Alcé las cejas.-En serio, ¿quieres jugar?-propuse.

Shindou sonrió.-Me gustaría.

-Muy bien.

Con algo de dificultad, armamos el tablero sobre la cama, sin embargo no estaba firme y estaba inclinado, y las piezas no se quedaban en su lugar. Fue hasta que la enfermera entró y nos dijo que usáramos la mesita de la comida cuando pudimos empezar a jugar.

Realmente nunca me había gustado jugar turista, se me hacía tedioso y me desesperaba tener que estar contando el dinero; pero Shindou parecía realmente disfrutarlo, y jugar un rato con él fue agradable.

Cuando noté que estaba oscureciendo decidí terminar el juego. Shindou me ganó por unos buenos 7000 yenes. Perdí con la cabeza en alto. No era bueno para esto.

-Ya me voy.-anuncié.

-Hasta mañana.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando se me ocurrió...

-Shindou, ¿quieres conservar el juego?

-¿No lo vas a regalar?

-Voy a donar bastantes juguetes que seguro van a entretener más a los niños que un aburrido juego de mesa.-me reí.-Si lo quieres, no me importa.

-...Gracias.

Dejé el juego sobre la silla y me despedí.

Caminé hacia el orfanato con la bolsa de juguetes que alguna vez fueron muy preciados para mí.

Nunca me había gustado jugar turista, pero cuando compré ese juego fue por una razón.

El único motivo de tener un juego que odiaba era para poderlo jugar con Shindou.

* * *

><p>Yo con mis discrepancias, ¿sabrán los japoneses que es un turista? ¿Ustedes saben que es? <em>Preguntas profundas.<em>

¿Reviews?


	12. Día 11

Tengo demasiados sentimientos por lo que paso en chrono stone y necesito amor de estos dos.

Este es un pequeño headcanon que se me ocurrió un día.

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**"Día 11"**

Hoy era sábado. Y como todos los sábados había despertado hasta después de las 10 de la mañana.

Me levanté solamente por el olor del almuerzo que mi madre seguro estaba preparando.

Bajé a comer y le comenté a mi mamá que saldría pronto.

–Seguro que Shindou-kun ha de sentirse afortunado de que vayas tan seguido.–me comentó. No supe si lo decía en serio o sarcásticamente. De todos modos, afortunado me sentía yo.

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y me vestí, ya que ya tenía planeado ir a ver a Shindou terminando de comer y salí de mi cuarto.

Fui al baño y me lavé los dientes.

Pronto me dirigí al hospital.

Entré a la habitación 129 y lo saludé como de costumbre, sin embargo él se me quedó viendo sorprendido.

Alcé una ceja–¿Shindou? ¿Pasa algo?

–Ah...vaya, hola Kirino. Em...–dijo con dificultad–Es un buen conjunto el que traes.

Me confundí por sus palabras, me había puesto una chaqueta sin mangas y unos shorts. Lo que normalmente usaría...

Entonces recordé.

–Oh, ¿seguro te destanteé un poco no?–pregunté.

Asintió. Había olvidado que Shindou jamás me había visto usar este tipo de ropa.

Cuando salgo con Shindou, normalmente vamos a pasar el tiempo a su casa, de vez en cuando salimos también con el resto del equipo, aunque últimamente ya no lo hacíamos tan seguido.

Seguro, cuando era más chico usaba cualquier ropa al ir con Shindou, pero además de que no tenía un estilo definido de ropa, no me importaba mucho. Pero cuando el tiempo pasó y me hice más cercano a él, comencé a preocuparme por mi apariencia. Después de todo, la familia de Shindou es muy educada y culta. Por eso, siempre que iba a su casa trataba de vestirme lo más formal posible, al punto que esa ropa se volvió la que usaba con más frecuencia y sin darme cuenta fue con la que Shindou me identificaba, sin saber que realmente tenía otros gustos.

Me senté a lado de su cama, como siempre y esperé a que me dijera algo.

–No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de ropa-dijo algo incómodo.

Bufé.–Pues sí, me suelo vestir así siempre.

–¿Por qué...?

–¿Por qué siempre me visto distinto cuando estoy contigo?–completé.

–Sí.

Le conté la razón sin dar rodeos, no serviría de nada de todas formas el que lo hiciera. Shindou frunció el entrecejo una vez terminada mi explicación.

–No tienes que hacer eso, ¿sabes? Mis padres jamás te dirían nada por el tipo de ropa que usas. Y aún si lo hicieran, no permitiría que te menospreciaran. Eres mi amigo, no tendrían ningún derecho a criticarte.–me dejó en claro.

–Es cierto, pero no sólo lo hacía por eso, no quería verme mal frente a ellos–_o enfrente de ti_–, me sentiría incómodo ir tan...ir _así_ a tu casa. Todo es tan elegante, me sentiría fuera de lugar.– y lo que menos quería era sentirme apartado de Shindou.

–Pues... ¿te digo algo?

–¿Qué?

Me hizo una seña para que me acercara, como si lo que me fuera a decir fuera un secreto. Hice caso y Shindou me susurró al oído.

–La verdad creo que con esta ropa te ves muy bien.

Me quedé sin habla.

* * *

><p>Por cierto, siento haberme tardado.<p> 


	13. Día 12

ES DIA DE RANTAKU TENIA QUE SUBIR ALGO

Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**"Día 12"**

El hospital cada día se me hacía más acogedor, aunque no sabía si eso era algo malo o no.

En eso me encontré con la enfermera, Fuyuka-san.

–Buenos días– saludé.

–¡Oh! Kirino-kun. Que bueno verte, quiero hablar contigo.

La cuestioné con la mirada.–¿Qué pasa?

–No es por molestarlo, pero ya que usted es un muy buen amigo de Shindou-san quisiera que hablara un poco con él.

–¿Sobre qué?–cuestioné confundido.

–Verá... 

Toqué la puerta y de adentro dijeron "pase".

–Kirino, ¿Qué tal tu día?-me saludó Shindou.

–Bien, ¿y tu? Me dijeron que quisiste escapar.

–¿Te dijeron?

–Fuyuka-san me dijo.

–Ah...Sí, sobre eso...

–Shindou, sólo a ti se te ocurre intentar escapar con una pierna rota.

El sonrió apenado. Me reí.

–Realmente no quería escapar–me aclaró.–Sólo iba a salir al jardín.

Alcé una ceja.

–¡De verdad!–me aseguró.

–Aun así, sabes que debes reposar y no andar moviéndote de un lado para otro, no queremos que vuelvas a romperte la pierna ¿o si?.

–Pero...

En eso la puerta se abrió y un chico de cabello cobrizo entró. Uno que yo conocía.

–¡Shindou!–exclamó emocionado–Fuyuka-san está distraída, ahora podemos...

Se detuvo cuando notó mi presencia.

–Oh, disculpa.–murmuró.

–¿Amemiya Taiyou?–pregunté.

–¿Me conoces?–se sorprendió. Seguro que él no sabía quien era yo.

–Taiyou, él es mi amigo, Kirino Ranmaru.–intervino Shindou.

–¡Oh! Es verdad, te recuerdo. Eras un defensa de Raimon, ¿cierto?

Asentí.–Y tu eras él que nos metió los goles.

Sonrió ampliamente.–Sí.

Taiyou permaneció en la habitación platicando con nosotros. Al parecer había sido idea de él que Shindou saliera al patio.

–Shindou no puede salir de su habitación, y al parecer tu tampoco deberías.–comenté.

–Eso es lo que dicen las enfermeras, pero ya lo he hecho muchas veces y no pasa nada. Sólo quería que Shindou viera un rato el sol. Estar encerrado en un cuarto tanto tiempo tampoco es bueno ¿sabes?

Consideré su opinión.

–En todo caso, si sale lo debería hacer acompañado con una enfermera y preferentemente cuando ya esté mejor de salud.

Taiyou me miró algo extrañado.

–Gracias por preocuparte, Kirino. Pero no es para tanto.–me dijo Shindou.

–Oh, siento si me vi grosero.

Ya estaba haciendose algo tarde, así que anuncie mi partida.

–Vendré mañana.–dije.

–Hasta mañana.–me contestó mi amigo.

–Creo que también iré a mi cuarto, no quiero que Fuyuka-san me encuentre y arme un lío.

–Sabia decisión.–concordó Shindou.

Taiyou y yo salimos de la habitación.

–Así que...-comenzó.–¿Shindou es tu novio o algo?

–¡¿QUÉ?!–me sorprendió su repentina pregunta.–¡N-No! Shindou y yo sólo somos amigos.

–Hmm...pero a ti te gusta ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño. –¿Por qué lo dices?

–Eres algo obvio.

_¿De verdad?_

–¿Crees...que Shindou lo haya notado?–El simple hecho de que así fuera hacía que quería que me tragara la tierra.

–No. Shindou es algo distraído.

Suspiré. Eso era muy cierto.

–Éste es mi cuarto.–dijo Taiyou, señalando el número 146.–Aquí me quedo. Hasta luego, Kirino.

–Hasta luego.

–Espero que te vaya bien con Shindou, hacen linda pareja.

–Um...gracias.–murmuré incómodo.

Y con eso me fui a mi casa.

_¡Vaya día había sido éste!  
><em>

* * *

><p>¡Feliz 39!


	14. Día 13

Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**"Día 13"**

Iba rumbo al hospital, aunque a diferencia de otras veces, no fui por el camino de siempre. Mi mamá me había pedido que recogiera algo de la tienda de abarrotes y tuve que desviarme un poco. Al avanzar por las calles me di cuenta del barrio por donde caminaba.

Me detuve frente al gran portón de una enorme mansión. Hacía mucho que no venía por el rumbo de la casa de Shindou, ver su casa me traía diversas memorias.

En eso sentí un roce en mi pie y me volteé para encontrarme con el gato de Shindou. Este se pasaba entre mis piernas mientras ronroneaba.

–Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veo ¿verdad?– le dije.

Me agaché para acariciarlo.

_Seguramente extraña a Shindou._

Entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez podría darle una sorpresa a Shindou hoy.

–Que buena suerte que traigo mi mochila.

**...**

Llegué al hospital algo más apurado de lo normal. Traté que no notaran mi comportamiento ansioso, pero era obvio. Lo peor de todo es que de repente el gato comenzaba a maullar.

Me dirigí rápidamente al cuarto de Shindou y entré estrepitosamente.

Shindou me dirigió una mirada confundida. –¿Estás bien?

–Sí,–sonreí entre jadeos.–¿Adivina qué?

–¿Qué?

–Te traigo una sorpresa.–le dije.

–¿Una sorpresa? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Verás...–con cuidado introduje las manos en mi bolso y saqué al gato de Shindou.

–¡Oh! ¡Tchaikovsky!–se sorprendió.– Kirino, ¿lo trajiste desde mi casa?

–Sí, de casualidad hoy pasé por ahí y me lo encontré, pensé que te gustaría verlo.

–Vaya, realmente tengo tiempo de no verlo.

Coloqué al gato encima de la cama para que Shindou pudiera tocarlo.

–Hola amigo, –se dirigió al animal.–supongo que ahora que no estoy en la casa duermes muy a gusto en mi cama ¿eh? –se rió.

Shindou me volteó a ver. Me miró sin decirme nada por un momento.

–¿Qué?– le dije.

Sacudió su cabeza. –¿Y que hacías por mi casa?

–Hice un encargo de mi madre por aquel rumbo.

–Ah. Bueno...gracias.

–No fue nada, es un gato tranquilo.

–Sí, ahora es tranquilo.–bufó.–Sabes, cuando me regalaron a Tchaikovsky, al principio no le caía bien. Siempre huía de mí y cuando intentaba agarrarlo me arañaba. No fue sino hasta que pasó un tiempo, que un día casualmente entró a mi cuarto cuando tocaba el piano y al parecer eso le gustó. La pieza de aquel entonces era la sonata N°2 de Tchaikovsky, por eso decidí ponerle ese nombre.

–Ah ¿si?

Asintió –En cierta forma me recuerda a ti, Kirino.

Eso me desconcertó. –¿A mí? ¿Porqué?

–Cuando te conocí por primera vez yo tampoco te caía bien, no fue sino hasta después de un tiempo que me empezaste a hablar ¿recuerdas?

Era verdad. El recuerdo era tan vago y lejano, y la relación que tenía con Shindou ahora era tan buena, que aquello me parecía absurdo, pero era cierto.

–No esperaba parecerme a un gato.–me burlé.

Miré en los ojos dorados del felino y una repentina simpatía me embargó.

Tal vez si nos parecíamos en algo, después de todo ¿que no ambos teníamos un cariño inmenso por Shindou y haríamos lo que fuera por él?

Alargué el brazo para acariciar al animal.–Que suerte tenemos ¿no?–le dije.–Tener a Shindou con nosotros.

El gato ronronéo y Shindou me vio algo extrañado. En aquel momento sólo sonreí.

* * *

><p>Hasta donde sé, no se menciona el nombre del gato de Shindou, así que pensé que el de algún pianista le quedaría bien ¿no?<p> 


	15. Día 14

Level 5 (c) Inazuma Eleven GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**"Día 14"**

–¿Y cómo van las clases?–preguntó.

–Tan aburridas como siempre.–torcí la boca.–Busquemos un tema más interesante.

–Bueno, ¿cómo van los entrenamientos?-dijo alegre Shindou.

–Bien...Tenma ha mejorado mucho. Kariya ha dejado de molestarme tan seguido...Akane casi no toma tantas fotos.-me reí.

–Oh...que raro.

Alcé una ceja.–Akane es una gran fan tuya.-comenté.

–Sí,–dijo algo incómodo.–Pero no será mucho tiempo el que falta para que regrese, seguro que encontrará que hacer mientras tanto.

–Claro.–Concordé. Después de todo si yo podía encontrar que hacer en mi tiempo libre que no veía a Shindou, seguro ella lo haría también. No sabía exactamente hasta que punto llegaba su sentimiento por Shindou, pero eso no me importaba...y no quería saber realmente.

Miré a la ventana y un recuerdo llegó a mi mente.

Llevaba mucho tiempo siendo amigo de Shindou, pero no había sido sino hasta hace poco que empecé a sentir algo más.

_Era un día como cualquier otro, en nuestro primer año en Raimon y estaba más que emocionado por haber entrado al equipo de soccer. Las clases eran duras, pero nada que no pudiera hacer. También mi mejor amigo, Shindou Takuto, había entrado a la misma escuela y también había ingresado al equipo de fútbol conmigo. Podía decirse que estaba feliz._

_Sin embargo en los últimos días me había sentido algo extraño alrededor de mi amigo y no lograba descifrar que era e intentaba no pensar en ello si posible._

_La escuela había terminado y la práctica de futbol iba a comenzar pronto. Caminé hacia el campo de entrenamiento, cuando vi a Shindou a lo lejos, noté que estaba hablando con una chica. Shindou me daba la espalda y la chica veía el suelo, por lo que ninguno notó mi presencia. Ella parecía decirle algo, pero no escuchaba nada. Ella hizo una reverencia y entonces comprendí que estaba pasando. La chica se le había confesado._

_Un extraño malestar se hizo en mi estómago._

_Shindou pareció decirle algo y el no saber que era me mataba. Pero en eso la chica rompió en llanto y echó a correr. Cuando eso pasó, Shindou dio media vuelta y entonces me vio. Sin más, me acerqué a él._

_–¿Viste todo?–me preguntó. Asentí.–Oh..._

_–Supongo que fue difícil para ti._

_–Sí, no me gusta ver chicas llorando, pero no puedo hacer nada. No me gustaría darle esperanzas, cuando sé que no puedo llegar a nada con ella._

_–Hiciste lo correcto.–lo animé.–Pero dime, ¿acaso hay alguien en quien estés interesado?_

_Él se rió. –La verdad no._

_Esas tres palabras me hicieron más feliz de lo que debería, y me hizo preguntarme el porqué._

Después de ese día, noté poco a poco las cosas que sentía cuando estaba con Shindou, hasta que una tarde me dí cuenta de la verdad. Mientras veía alguna serie tontamente romántica supe lo que me estaba pasando. Batallé en aceptarlo y luego me rompí la cabeza intentando imaginar como lidiaría con mis sentimientos.

Shindou alzó una ceja. -¿Te pasa algo, Kirino?

Suspiré para mis adentros.-No.


	16. Día 15

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**"Día 15"**

Había llegado a visitar a Shindou, como todos los días. Entré a la habitación de siempre y saludé.

–Hola, Shindou.

–Buenos días, Kirino.

Me senté en la silla colocada a lado de su cama, lo miré y antes de que pudiera decir siquiera una palabra, se echó a llorar.

Me quedé en shock por un momento y luego reaccioné. Me paré de un salto y sin saber muy bien que hacer, le puse una mano en el hombro, tratando de que me viera.

–¡¿Shindou, qué pasa?!

–Lo siento, yo...no sé, hoy no me he sentido muy bien.

–¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te paso algo?

–No, no. Te digo que no sé.-trató sonreír.-Tal vez alguna medicina me afectó o simplemente el tener tanto tiempo aquí...no sé, tu sabes que soy algo débil.

–Eso no es verdad, no eres _débil_.

–Gracias, pero sabes que lo soy.

–Shindou...

Él se limpió la cara. –Disculpa, no quería incomodarte.

Crucé mis brazos, preocupado.

_Dijo que se sentía encerrado_, recordé también las palabras de Taiyou y miré hacia afuera pensativo.

–¿Te gustaría salir al patio?– le dije, creyendo que tal vez eso lo ayudara un poco.

–¿Al patio?

–Sí. Avisaré a la enfermera para que te traiga una silla de ruedas.

–No. Tengo mis muletas, prefiero usarlas.

–Bueno.

Aun así, avisé a Fuyuka-san que sacaría a Shindou al patio. Tras obtener su permiso, proseguí a ayudarlo a caminar. Al llegar afuera, nos sentamos en una banca. Miré el cielo que en ese momento estaba completamente despejado.

–De verdad ¿estás así sin razón? –pregunté.

Shindou asintió. –Te digo que tal vez es el haber estado tantos días en cama. Me siento algo inútil.

Me reí un poco. –Deberías disfrutar el no hacer nada.

–No me gusta. –hizo una mueca–Gracias por traerme afuera. Es refrescante.

–¿Para qué están los amigos si no es para sacarse al patio cuando están deprimidos? –sonreí.

Shindou me sonrió. Su boca comenzó a temblar. –G-grac-cias. –logró decir mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente.

–Oh, vamos, Shindou. No llores. –traté de animarlo. En eso lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras seguía llorando contra mi pecho.

Después de dudar un segundo, lo abracé yo también. Palpé su cabeza.

_Ah~ ¿Porqué me haces esto, Shindou? _

–Todo está bien. –murmuré.

–¡Vaya! Pero que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí afuera.-alguien dijo, sorprendiéndome, a mis espaldas. Ocasionando también que me separara de mi amigo.

Me volteé para ver al jugador estrella de Arakumu. –Taiyou. – lo llamé. El me dio una ancha sonrisa y después me di cuenta de la escena comprometedora que él había visto.

Shindou intentó calmar su llanto. Le expliqué a Taiyou lo que pasaba y él feliz se ofreció a ayudar.

–¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! Te puedo presentar a muchas personas en el hospital para que no estés sólo siempre en tu cuarto. –dijo animado. –Pasaremos un rato divertido ya lo verás… ¡oh! Claro que todo eso sería durante el tiempo que Kirino no está contigo.

–No deberías molestarte, Taiyou. –dijo Shindou.

–No hay problema, ¡me gusta ayudar a mis amigos!

Taiyou volteó a verme significativamente. Suspiré. Sabía lo que aquello significaba y no estaba realmente seguro de querer la ayuda del hiperactivo pelirrojo.

_Pero no es como si lo pudiera convencer de lo contrario._

Sólo esperaba que no ocurriera algún desastre.


	17. Día 16

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**"Día 16"**

Había sido un día agotador. Había llegado a mi casa a comer y mi madre me había recibido con un gran pastel.

–¡Es demasiado! ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo lo que sobre?

–Ya hallaremos qué.

–…te lo vas a comer, ¿verdad?

–¡Ranmaru!

–Lo siento. Entonces no te importara si le llevo un poco a Shindou ¿o si?

Se rió-Claro que no. Además es tu pastel, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

–Gracias. –dije para después tomar una rebanada grande del pastel y ponerlo en una cajita. –Entonces me voy de una vez.

Después de eso, salí de mi casa.

Al llegar al hospital, Shindou se veía notablemente mejor que ayer. Me sentí aliviado.

Me senté y él sonrió.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Kirino.

–Gracias. –sonreí. Realmente mi cumpleaños no era gran cosa, pero era lindo que él lo mencionara. –Mi mamá compró un pastel enorme, así que te traje un pedazo.

Shindou no me dijo nada, en cambio tomó un sobre, que no había notado estaba en el buro, y me lo dio.

–¿Qué…?

–Ábrelo.

Miré confundido el empaque, que no decía nada y era de un color beige. Sin más, lo abrí.

Dentro contenía dos pedazos de papel que eran… ¡eran…!

–¡Shindou! Esto…estos son boletos para ver el ballet ruso. Era tan caro, no debiste.

–Es tu cumpleaños, Kirino, y sé que querías ir a verlos. Sabes que no me importa el precio. –se recargó en el colchón– Originalmente había planeado que fuéramos juntos pero bueno, no sabía que tendría una pierna rota para ese día.

Miré los boletos otra vez. El día de la función era dentro de tres días.

_Shindou había planeado ir conmigo. _

Puse los boletos dentro del sobre y se lo devolví.

–No puedo aceptarlos.

Shindou me vio realmente sorprendido. –Pero…Kirino, estuviste todo un mes diciéndome cuantas ganas tenías de ir. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso, no era lo que querías para tu cumpleaños?

Revolví mis manos, ansioso. –No, es el mejor regalo que me pudieras haber dado. –sonreí. –Pero, uno de estos boletos es tuyo, no pienso dárselo a nadie más, y el ir yo sólo…realmente no suena tan divertido a que si fuera contigo.

–Vaya, es muy amable de tu parte. Pero no quiero que te prives de tu regalo sólo porque no puedo asistir contigo. Estoy seguro que vas a pasarla muy bien con quien vayas.

Lo que él no entendía es que pasar tiempo con él era parte de mi regalo.

–No, no voy a ir si no voy contigo. –fui directo. Arrepintiéndome después y dejando que la sangre se me subiera a la cara.

–Si eres tan insistente. –se dio por vencido. –¡Bien! ahora tendré que ver que hacer con ellos.

Sentí mi pecho apretado. Realmente quería ir a ver ese espectáculo, pero me dolía mucho no ir con mi amigo. El tenía una pierna rota, a simple vista no parecería un problema tan grande…

_¿Qué tal si…?_

–Shindou.

–¿Qué?

–¿Y que tal si vamos a ver el ballet?

–¿C-cómo?

–¿Qué tal si te saco del hospital para ir a la función?

* * *

><p>Por tratar de adelantar otros fics me quede atrasada con este, pero decidí dejar mis otros fics en hiatus hasta terminarlo -u-<p> 


	18. Día 17

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**"Día 17"**

Había llegado como de costumbre al hospital. Iba pensando algo distraído como llevar a Shindou a ver el show. Intentaría primero convencer al hospital que lo dejaran salir, pero si eso no funcionaba...

Entré a la habitación y me detuve en seco al ver que estaba vacía. Salí y miré de nuevo el número: "129" era la de Shindou, no me había equivocado.

Me inquiete y busqué a alguna enfermera que me pudiera informar que había pasado. Al no encontrar ninguna, me acerqué a la recepcionista.

–Llamaré a su enfermera en cargo.–me dijo.

Esperé y después de un tiempo llegó Fuyuka-san.

–¿Qué ocurre?–me preguntó.

–Shindou no estaba en su cuarto y me gustaría saber el porqué.

–Oh, lo lamento. Había olvidado que Shindou-san está en la habitación de otro paciente, esta mañana me pidió que lo llevara a verlo, pero no se preocupe, no ha ocurrido nada.

¿Shindou estaba con otro paciente? Lo primero que me vino a la mente es que seguro se trataba de Taiyou.

–¿Me puede decir donde está?

Fuyuka-san asintió. –Habitación 189 por este pasillo.–señaló.

–Gracias.

Caminé por el pasillo desconocido viendo los números de las habitaciones mientras pasaba. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, me encontré más adelante a alguien conocido.

Tsurugi iba caminando y estaba a punto de entrar a una habitación cuando notó mi presencia.

–Kirino–saludó cortésmente aunque desprovisto de emoción alguna.

–Ah, Tsurugi, ¿qué haces aquí?–dije mientras seguía caminando, sin dejar de ver los números de las habitaciones. Tsurugi estaba parado justo frente al N°189.

–Vengo a visitar a mi hermano.

Asentí. ¿Entonces Shindou estaba con el hermano de Tsurugi?

Tsurugi me observó, como esperando que me fuera.

–Ah, da la casualidad que yo también vengo a ver una persona de esta habitación.

El me miró extrañado, pero en lugar de decirme algo, abrió la puerta y entró. Confundido lo seguí adentro.

La habitación era como todas las demás del hospital. En la cama estaba un chico unos cuantos años mayor de cabello azulado. Tenía bastante resemblanza con Tsurugi.

Shindou estaba sentado en una silla a lado.

–Kyousuke–saludó el Tsurugi mayor a su hermano–, estaba hablando con Shindou-kun sobre ti precisamente.

–Espero que de algo bueno–sonrió. Y me quedé ahí asombrado de verlo esbozar una expresión alegre.

Mientras los hermanos platicaban, me acerqué disimuladamente a mi amigo.

–Kirino, se me pasó el tiempo, disculpa por no estar en mi habitación.-me dijo.

–No tienes por que disculparte, en lo absoluto.

Tsurugi se volteó hacia nosotros y me quede pensando si le incomodaba que estuviéramos aquí.

–Yuuichi-san,–habló Shindou.–El es Kirino Ranmaru, el amigo del que te hablaba.

–Un gusto en conocerte.–sonrió Yuuichi.

–Igualmente.–hice una pequeña reverencia. Tsurugi seguía viéndose incómodo.-Lo lamento, pero creo que debería llevar a Shindou a su cuarto.–me volteé hacia Shindou.–Necesitas reposar.

Al pareció entender y aceptó. Llamé a una enfermera para que trajera una silla de ruedas. Shindou insistió en que el podía caminar pero lo ignoré.

Cuando estuvo acomodado, lo llevé a la puerta.

–Fue un gusto conocerlo, Yuuichi-san.–dijo Shindou.

–Al contrario, espero puedas venir a platicar conmigo más seguido.

Shindou prometió que lo haría y con eso salimos de la habitación.

–¿Así que platicaste de mí con Yuuichi-san?-pregunté sin poder contenerme.

–Sí, él me platicó de su hermano, y como yo soy hijo único, le platiqué sobre ti.

–¿Por qué?

–No tengo a nadie tan cercano como tú. No eres mi hermano, pero te quiero como tal.

Me reí.

_Cómo un hermano, ¿eh?_


	19. Día 18

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**"Día 18"**

Corrí desesperado por las calles de la ciudad.

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Soy un tonto!_

Aceleré un poco más el paso, no quería mirar el reloj, pero sabía que era tarde.

Vi el hospital a la vuelta de la esquina y albergué una pequeña esperanza de llegar a tiempo.

Me detuve en seco en la puerta y entré tratando de parecer tranquilo. Sin embargo la recepcionista me miró de inmediato.

-Buenos días-dije casualmente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-me respondió en cambio.

-Ah, yo vengo a...visitar a un paciente...

-La hora de visita ya se terminó. No puedes pasar.

Maldije para mis adentros.-¿No podría pasar aunque sea 5 minutos?-rogué.

La recepcionista negó con la cabeza.-Los pacientes tienen un riguroso tratamiento y no pueden ser interrumpidos, lo lamento. Tendrás que venir mañana.

Por supuesto que vendría, pero el punto era que yo quería ver a Shindou hoy. Sabiendo que no lograría convencerla salí del hospital.

Miré el cielo que era de un color anaranjado. Quería ver a Shindou. Debíak verlo. ¿Qué no me había prometido a mí mismo visitarlo cada día sin falta? Alguna forma tendría que encontrar para entrar a su cuarto.

Una idea me llegó y pensé que no estaría mal intentarla. Miré a hacia dentro, donde la recepcionista estaba distraída con trabajo. Caminé hacia un costado del edificio, hacia el lado donde estaba la habitación de Shindou.

Conté las habitaciones para poder estar seguro cual de todas las ventanas era la que correspondía al cuarto de mi amigo. Lo hice dos veces para asegurarme. Y comprobé además que era esa por un gran árbol que crecía a lado.

La habitación de Shindou estaba en el primer piso, pero eso no significaba que fuera la planta baja. Miré el árbol y trate de recordar cómo de pequeño el subir era tan fácil. Si pudiera hacerlo ahora, sería más sencillo hablar con Shindou. Pero el árbol tenía ramas torcidas y demasiado delgadas para que pudiera trepar por ellas, así que me tendría que conformar con verlo desde aquí.

Miré hacia la ventana y luego el suelo. Había pequeñas piedras desperdigadas por doquier. Tomé una y la lancé suavemente hacia el vidrio. Espere un momento, tomé otra y la aventé. Después de varias piedritas, vi a alguien moviéndose. Shindou se acercó a la ventana y me vio algo sorprendido. Abrió la ventana.

-¿Kirino?

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué haces?

-Vengo a verte-le dije.-Perdón por no haber venido en hora de visita, se me hizo tarde.-todo había sido culpa de Hamano y me las iba a pagar caro por eso.

-No te deberías sentir culpable,-me dijo- realmente no importa.

-Dije que te vería todos los días ¿no? Tu me dijiste que si no morirías del aburrimiento, así que aquí estoy, salvándote.

Shindou sonrió.-Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias.

Sonreí también.-Espero que no te importe hablar a gritos.

-¡En lo absoluto!-se rió y juré que aquello era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Sin duda la plática que tuve con él ese día fue distinta a cualquier otra. Sin darme cuenta el cielo fue adoptando un color oscuro e incluso las estrellas empezaban a verse.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya.-le dije.

-Está bien, recuerda que mañana es el show.

Asentí. -Más vale que te prepares.

-¿¡Quién está ahí!?-escuché una voz y miré a la recepcionista caminando hacia mí.-¡Oye, qué estás haciendo!

-¡Ah! Debo huir.-le avisé a Shindou.-¡Adiós!

Lo vi agitar la mano y corrí.

* * *

><p>Más que nada fue relleno, pero espero compensarlo.<p> 


	20. Día 19

**Inazuma Eleven GO! (C) Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**"Día 19"**

Toqué la puerta.

–Pase.–dijeron desde dentro.

Entré y me encontré a Shindou sentado junto a la ventana, ya vestido apropiadamente. Llevaba una camisa formal y un pantalón negro. Yo simplemente me había puesto una chaqueta de cuero y mezclilla.

–Kirino, ¿estás listo?–me dijo.

–Sí, y veo que tú también. Ya saludé a tus padres, nos esperan.

Shindou asintió. –¿Me ayudas a ponerme de pie?–extendió el brazo.

Me acerqué y con cuidado lo ayude a pararse. Busqué la silla de ruedas para darme cuenta que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

–Em...Shindou, ¿te importa sostenerte de mí? La silla está allá.

Él se rió. –Bien.

Cruzamos la habitación –sin percances– y lo ayudé a acomodarse en la silla.

–Vamos.–me indicó.

Empuje la silla fuera de la habitación y hacia donde los padres de Shindou estaban. Había acudido con ellos para plantearles la idea de sacar a Shindou un día del hospital, para que pudiera relajarse un poco. Increíblemente les gustó la idea y al instante llamaron al hospital para solicitar el permiso.

–Nosotros iremos a cenar, cuando acabe el show nos llaman.–me dijo la mamá de Shindou una vez habíamos arribado al lugar.

–Por supuesto.–le aseguré.

El lugar estaba lleno, pero los lugares que teníamos eran de los mejores y podía ver todo con claridad.

–No puedo creerlo, estoy tan emocionado.–apreté mis manos.

Shindou sonrió. –Seguro que va a ser un show excepcional.

Asentí.

Después de poco, las luces se apagaron y el escenario cobró vida. Múltiples artistas comenzaron a salir y no pude hacer más que observar boquiabierto. Siempre había encontrado una extraña fascinación en el teatro, al igual que el baile. Era algo que me dejaba sin palabras.

Shindou parecía entretenido también, por lo que me sentí mucho más a gusto.

La bailarina principal era sin duda la que más impresionaba. Era una chica rubia de facciones sencillas pero que tenía una gracia inmensa. No podía dejar de verla.

El tiempo se me pasó más rápido de lo esperado. Y antes de que me diera cuenta, el espectáculo había terminado.

Ayudé a Shindou a empujar su silla fuera del recinto para esperar a sus papás. Hablé sin parar sobre lo que se me había quedado grabado más.

–Y cuando esa bailarina dio tantas vueltas, ¡creo que hasta me mareé!–dije.

Shindou volteó su cabeza hacia arriba para poder verme.

–No dejas de hablar sobre la bailarina principal.

–Es que... ¡era increíble!

–Supongo... sabes, en cierta forma me recordaba a ti.

Torcí la boca. –¿A mí?

–Sí.–me dijo Shindou.–Tenía algo en su forma de moverse que me recuerda a ti.

Fruncí el entrecejo, aquella chica se movía demasiado grácil para parecerse de alguna forma a mí. Pero no discutí aquello. –Si tú lo dices...

El carro donde venían los padres de Shindou se estacionó frente a donde estábamos.

–Dime, Kirino ¿la pasaste bien?

–¡Claro!–afirmé–. Muchas gracias, Shindou. Fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar.

Él sonrió. –Me alegro.

* * *

><p>Me tomaré la libertad de agradecer a los que dejan review porque es lo que me anima a seguir (eso y mi insaciable necesidad de estos dos), en especial a <span>Sabrina-sama<span>, Blue-salomon, haru9, darkness-ciel y todos los anons :3 así que gracias por seguirme este largo camino.

Faltan 12 días más ¿será eso suficiente para que Kirino se confiese? ¿O tal vez Shindou le de una sorpresa? Quien sabe... (`w´)


	21. Día 20

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**"Día 20"**

Era la hora de visitar a Shindou, me dirigía normalmente a su habitación cuando vi que Fuyuka-san salía de ella.

Me pareció raro, pero no me preocupó hasta que ella me divisó y volteó nerviosa. Me acerqué a ella.

–Fuyuka-san, buenos días.

–Ah, hola, Kirino-kun.

–¿Pasa algo?–pregunté consternado.

–No, no es nada...es sólo que Shindou tiene algo de fiebre. Al parecer atrapó un resfriado.

–Oh...¿y está bien que lo vea?

–Sí, claro. Lo único es que va a estar adormilado por el medicamento que le administre.

Asentí. Me pregunté si la salida del día anterior le habría afectado. Me sentí culpable al instante.

Entré a la habitación y vi a Shindou acostado en su cama. Movió apenas su cabeza cuando me vio.

–Ah, hola Kirino.–fue capaz de susurrar.

Su cara estaba de un color rojizo y sus ojos se veían cansados.

–Hola Shindou. No te esfuerces en hablar. Yo creo hoy si me voy pronto, para que descanses...

–No, no importa, me gusta verte.

–¿Seguro?

Movió la cabeza en lo que tomé como un sí.

–Bueno, –me senté– ¿cómo te sientes?

–Estoy bien, es sólo un resfriado.

Me mordí el labio. –¿Seguro que no fue por lo de ayer?

–No creo, seguro ya andaba enfermo. No te preocupes.

–Supongo.

–Sabes Kirino, ¿nunca te había dicho que tienes bonitos ojos?

_¿Eh?_

–Uh...no.

Sonrió.–Me gustan mucho tus ojos.

–Gracias.–trastabillé. Shindou nunca me había dicho algo así.

–Son tan azules...

Reí nerviosamente.–Creo que Fuyuka-san se pasó con la medicina.

–No es cierto.–refutó.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Entonces sin previo aviso, acercó su mano a mi rostro y me miró fijamente.

Me quedé tieso y toda mi cara se sintió caliente.

–Shindou ¿qué...?

–Tu cabello es lindo también.–y seguido comenzó a revolotearme el flequillo.

Estaba sin habla, con mi corazón a mil por hora.

–Estás rojo,–mencionó de repente. –¿no tienes calentura también?

–N-no. –logré pronunciar.–Yo estoy bien.

Shindou sonrió, dejó caer su mano y se hundió en su almohada.

Me quedé en mi lugar, sin moverme, mirando el suelo, demasiado sorprendido.

_¿Por qué hizo eso?_

–Sh-Shindou...–no me contestó.–¿Shindou?

Lo miré y noté que había caído dormido. Suspiré entre aliviado y molesto.  
>Contemplé su rostro. Con algo de duda, acerqué mi mano a su cara, que realmente estaba caliente. Al ver que no abría los ojos, me sentí más seguro de tocarlo. Posé mi mano en su mejilla y la mantuve ahí un poco.<p>

–A mi me gustan mucho tus ojos también, ¿sabes?–murmuré.–Y tu cabello, sobretodo tu cabello.

Moví mi mano para despejarle el rostro de los mechones que se le pegaban por el sudor. Estuve así un momento, disfrutando la tranquila cara de Shindou. Hasta que decidí que era hora de irme.

Me puse en pie y salí de la habitación. Fuyuka-san me vio.

–¿Cómo viste a Shindou?– me preguntó.

–Bien...atolondrado por la medicina pero al parecer bien.

–Ya verás cómo mañana está mucho mejor.–me aseguró

Y esperaba que así fuera.


	22. Día 21

Soy floja

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

**"Día 21"**

Había vuelto al hospital un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Después de la extraña visita del día anterior, hoy venía algo nervioso. Esta vez un poco más temprano que de costumbre, ya que quería asegurarme que Shindou se encontraba mejor... además...que no podía quitarme esta ansía de verlo.

Toqué a la puerta de su habitación y entré.

–Hola.–saludé.

–¡Oh! H-hola Kirino. –sonrió ampliamente, de manera anormal.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿mejor?

–¡Sí! No es nada grave, simplemente un resfriado...me siento mejor.

Sin embargo, note que su cara seguía estando considerablemente colorada.

–¿Aún tienes fiebre?

Toqué su frente con mi mano, y en efecto, seguía ardiendo.

–Sólo un poco. Pero no es nada, siempre que me enfermo de gripe me suele pasar.–trató de dejar el tema de lado.

Sonreí. –Entonces espero que se te pase pronto.

El asintió y no me dijo nada más. Tal vez fuera yo, pero Shindou estaba raro.

–¿Ya no has visitado a Yuuichi-san?–le pregunté, más que nada para tener algo de que hablar.

–No, tal vez mañana pueda ir. Creo que así pueda descansar de Taiyou.

–¿Taiyou?

–Taiyou tiene demasiada energía, es algo cansado cuando hablas con él.

–Oh...–creía entender eso a la perfección.–Pero supongo que eso ha de tener su buen lado. ¿no?

Shindou no me contestó, tenía la vista perdida hacia la ventana. Torcí la boca.

–Shindou...¿de verdad estás bien?

–Claro–susurró.–Yo sólo...

Esperé que siguiera pero no lo hizo. En cambio, me preguntó:

–Kirino, ¿alguna vez te has sentido como si estuvieras soñando pero sabes que no es posible que sea un sueño?

La extraña pregunta me tomó desprevenido. No entendía porque me preguntaba aquello.- No lo sé, ¿por qué lo dices?

–Es sólo que a veces pareciera como si estuviera soñando y actúo como si todo fuera solamente eso hasta que recuerdo que no lo es. ¿Me entiendes?–explicó torpemente. Parecía nervioso y me daba curiosidad el porqué.

–¿Es eso algo malo?–le dije.

Sacudió la cabeza.–No, –suspiró.–simplemente no tengo nada mejor que decir, seguro que el medicamento me esta afectando.

Recordé como había actuado Shindou el día anterior y me reí.-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

–¿Q-qué es tan gracioso?–frunció el entrecejo, no pareciendo enojado realmente.

–Tu cara–bromeé.

–¿Eh? Te referirás a la tuya.-contestó.

–¡Qué va!

La tarde pasó con conversaciones ligeramente menos extrañas, y Shindou poco a poco pareció más él. Siendo alrededor de las 6, me levanté para irme.

–Te veo mañana, Shindou.–le dije y abrí la puerta para salir.

–Kirino–me llamó antes de que me fuera,– Te quería decir que...bueno,yo...ayer...cuando me visitaste...

Me quedé en mi lugar un momento, pensando que tanto recordaría Shindou del día anterior.

–Yo...siento si ayer dije algo que te pudiera haber incomodado.–finalizó.

Su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza y rehusaba mi mirada. No pude evitar sonreír, me pareció de lo más lindo.

–No hubo nada que me molestara.-le dije honestamente y salí del cuarto.

Ese fue el primer día que albergué una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Shindou podría sentir algo por mí.


	23. Día 22

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

**"Día 22"**

El día era agradable y el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

Entré al gran edificio blanco, listo para visitar a mi mejor amigo.

En cuanto entré, me encontré con Fuyuka-san.

-Le acabo de administrar medicamento a Shindou-san.

-¿Todavía sigue enfermo?

-La fiebre no ha querido ceder.-me explicó.

Eso me preocupó un poco, pero Shindou me había dicho que no era nada grave, así que debía creer en él.

-Supongo que es mejor si lo dejo descansar...

Fuyuka-san me sonrió.-¡Al contrario! A Shindou le hace bien que lo visites. Creo que lo alegra. Y sabes que dicen que la mejor cura contra cualquier enfermedad es la alegría.

-¿Usted lo cree?

-Por supuesto.

¿Así que Shindou necesita estar alegre? Tal vez pudiera ayudar a que se alegre más, seguro que habría algo que lo ayudara a tranquilizarse y...

Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Con su permiso, regresaré enseguida.-le dije a la enfermera y salí corriendo. 

**...**

Tarde una media hora en ir y regresar al hospital. Con cuidado ingresé con el instrumento y me dirigí a la habitación de Shindou.

Recargué sobre la pared el estuche y abrí la puerta, tomé de nuevo el instrumento.

-Buenas tardes, Shindou.-saludé. Shindou estaba en su cama, medio dormido, pero me vio enseguida.

-Kirino, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué...?

-Fuyuka-san me dijo que no te sentías muy bien, así que pensé traerte algo para alegrarte.

-¿Pero acaso es..? Kirino, ¿cómo lo trajiste?

-Con mucho esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad.-bufé.-No te preocupes, me aseguré que no se dañara.

Tomé la mesa donde ponían la comida y con cuidado coloqué el piano encima.

Shindou tenía su piano de cola en su casa, pero también tenía uno eléctrico. Aunque el prefería usar el otro, este servía igualmente.

Acerqué la mesita a la cama y el se sentó.

-¿Sabes? De hecho justo ayer se me ocurrió una canción, la quería tocar antes de que la olvidara.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, parece que me leíste la mente.

Sonreí. Shindou colocó sus manos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar. Una melodía sencilla al principio, improvisada, pero al avanzar, Shindou tomó más confianza y la melodía se transformó en una pieza hermosa. Notas suaves y rápidas que retumbaban en el silencio de la habitación.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve viendo fijamente sus manos moviéndose al compás de la música, pero cuando las dejó quietas, me tomó un segundo volver a la realidad.

-¡Estuvo maravillosa, Shindou!-le dije.-¿Enserio se te ocurrió así como así?

-Bueno, de hecho, creo que fue gracias a ti que se me ocurrió.

-¿Gracias a mí? ¿Cómo?

-Sé que si no me estuvieras viniendo a visitar no se me habría ocurrido. Me inspiraste en cierta forma.

Suspiré hondo, con un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago.

-Que bueno que te ayude, entonces.

Asintió.-Casi nunca compongo algo, le tendré que poner nombre...-dejó la frase al aire un momento, y luego sonrió.-¿Sabes cómo le pondré?-me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza.-No, dime.

Sonrió más ampliamente -Ranmaru.


	24. Día 23

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

**"Día 23"**

–Shindou, ¿estás seguro que es normal que todavía tengas fiebre?

–Nunca te ha tocado estar conmigo cuando falto a clases. Siempre es lo mismo, la fiebre baja y luego viene de nuevo, pero al final se me quita.

–Hmmm...

–Vamos, Kirino. No me veas así.

Shindou seguía enfermo de gripe. Ayer parecía que la fiebre bajaba, pero hoy estaba igual que antier.

–Bien, entonces–le dije,– ¿cuándo quieres que te preste mis cuadernos?

–Si me los traes mañana mismo, estaría bien.

–Pero no vas a ponerte a estudiar tan pronto ¿o sí?

Shindou quería ponerse al corriente con las clases que había perdido, aunque realmente no pensaba yo que fuera a batallar mucho en ese aspecto. Incluso así, conociéndolo, se pondría a estudiar en cuanto pudiera, con todo y gripa.

–No, pero si me gustaría tenerlos cuanto antes.

–Okay. Mañana te los traigo.

En eso, una enfermera que no había visto antes, entró a la habitación.

–Con permiso–dijo.–Shindou-san, es hora de administrarle suero.

–Adelante–Shindou asintió y la enfermera se acercó con la bolsa del suero en la mano.

Como estaba sentado a lado de los aparatos, la enfermera me pidió pasar.

–Disculpe, señorita.–me dijo.

Me quedé un momento sin reaccionar, para después mover mi silla sin levantar el rostro.

–Ah...ahh, n-no, lo siento.–susurré.

No le expliqué que era un chico. Me daba pena dejarle el error en claro. Además no era como si no me hubieran confundido anteriormente con una chica. Yo sabía bien que tenía facciones algo femeninas.

Pero aun así era vergonzoso y me dolía un poco.

La enfermera no tardó en reemplazar la bolsa y después pidiendo permiso salió del cuarto. Ni Shindou ni yo dijimos nada hasta unos buenos 5 minutos después de que ella se había ido.

–Um, Kirino...

–No digas nada–le advertí.–No te atrevas.

El se rió, y sólo me sentí peor.

–No le des importancia–me dijo.–Seguro que no te vio bien.

–Eso no me ayuda.

–Sólo no dejes que te afecte ¿si? Ambos conocemos bien tu masculinidad.

Shindou podía ser denso a veces, pero incluso él en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho no había sonado bien.

–¡Espera! disculpa, ¡no me refería a eso! Quería decir que yo siempre te he visto como chico...es decir...

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras él intentaba encontrar las palabras.

Me pregunté por un segundo como sería si hubiera sido una chica en lugar de un chico. Por mi mente pasaron muchas imágenes. Me imagine cómo hubiera conocido a Shindou, cómo hubiera sido mucho más fácil aceptar los sentimientos que tengo por él, cómo hubiera sido más probable que él me hubiera respondido.

Nunca lo había pensado así.

–Kirino, así como eres está bien ¿entendido?

Pero, si hubiera sido chica, nunca hubiera sido su mejor amigo ¿o sí? No hubiera vivido todo lo que he pasado junto a él.

De alguna manera, así era como tenían que ser las cosas.

–Muy bien.–sonreí


	25. Día 24

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5 incluso si SEGA los está demandando.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

**"Día 24"**

Me desperté agitado. Me senté y miré a mi alrededor buscando a Shindou para darme cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto y que todo había sido un sueño.

_Todo fue un sueño..._

O mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

Miré el reloj que marcaba las 3 de la mañana. Suspiré y me acosté de nuevo.

Había soñado que estaba en casa de Shindou, él me hablaba pero no le prestaba atención, había algo raro en el cielo, volteé a ver. Y en eso...en eso...

No podía recordar bien lo que había pasado, pero un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Intenté no pensar más en ello y traté de dormirme, aunque no fue fácil, y más porque el recuerdo del rostro asustado de Shindou en el sueño venía a mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

_Él ahora está en el hospital, está bien._

Pero la preocupación no me dejó ni siquiera cuando me volví a dormir.

En todo el día no me pude sentir tranquilo. El sueño me había dejado demasiado perturbado, y sabía que no iba a calmarme hasta ver que Shindou en realidad se encontraba bien. Por lo que las clases pasaron hechas un borrón al igual que el entrenamiento, donde ciertamente se notó mi falta de presencia en el juego.

–Kirino-senpai, ¿qué le ocurre?–me dijo Kariya. –Lo han pasado demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera usted es tan fácil de pasar.

–No es nada–dije cortante por el último comentario, y me volteé buscando quien tenía la posesión del balón en ese momento.

–Oh–dijo de repente, en tono conocedor.–¿Será que está preocupado por Shindou-senpai?

A veces sentía que Kariya era demasiado perceptivo.

–Yo...

–Así que era eso. No me debería sorprender.

El balón se acercó a nuestra posición, por lo que nuestra conversación acabó ahí.

Cuando llegué al hospital, entré con un nudo en mi estómago. Me detuve frente a la puerta del cuarto de Shindou y tras intentar calmarme –fallidamente– entré.

–¡Hola!–saludé.

–Hola, Kirino. Hoy viniste más temprano.

–Sí–no había prestado atención en ello–¿Cómo estás?

Shindou se veía bien, mejor que como estaba ayer, incluso.

–Bien, la fiebre es casi nula. Te dije que me pondría mejor tarde o temprano.

–Eso es un alivio.

–¿Cómo estás tú? Te ves algo alterado.

Me sorprendió que notara mi ansiedad, pero supuse que debía ser muy evidente como para que incluso Shindou lo notara.

–No es nada.

–Me puedes decir.

–De verdad, sólo tuve un mal sueño.

–¿De qué era?

–Pues algo malo pasaba...no recuerdo muy bien, sé que estaba en tu casa y había algo en el cielo y me decías algo pero no podía escuchar que era y de repente...algo...¡algo te pasó! –No quise entrar en detalles sobre eso–Y me desperté después de eso.

Shindou se quedó pensativo. -Bueno, seguro que soñaste eso porque has estado preocupándote de más. Pero ya ves, te dije que todo iba a estar bien.

Asentí.–Supongo que tienes razón.

Shindou se encontraba mucho mejor. Ante eso mis preocupaciones me parecieron tontas.

_Después de todo sólo fue una pesadilla._

_Sólo una pesadilla._


	26. Día 25

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>"Capítulo 26"<strong>

**Día 25**

Era un día soleado, y cuando entré al blanco cuarto de hospital con el número 129, Shindou no estaba ahí. Me pregunté si estaría de nuevo con Yuuichi.

Me disponía a ir a buscarlo cuando me encontré con Taiyou.

-Hey, Kirino-kun.-me dijo.-Supongo que has visto que Shindou-kun no está en su cuarto.

-Sí, pensé que tal vez estaría con Yuuichi-san. ¿Tu sabes si está ahí?

-Sí.-suspiró.-Y no, no está con Yuuichi.

Esperé que me dijera donde estaba pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y bien? Dime dónde está.

Taiyou me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no reflejaba ningún tipo de alegría.

-Lo movieron ayer por la noche a terapia intensiva.

-¿Qué...? Pero ¿porqué? ¡Qué ocurrió!

-Shindou empeoró. No se más. Deberías hablar con Fuyuka-san.

Asentí lentamente. Sin haber procesado bien la información, comencé a caminar. Le pregunté a la recepcionista por Fuyuka y ella me dijo que subiera al tercer piso.

Una vez lo hice, me encontré en una pequeña sala de espera donde estaban los padres de Shindou.

-¡Kirino!-me llamó la madre de Shindou. -Oh, seguro que ya sabes, ¿verdad?

Asentí, sin poder decir palabra.

-Yo sé que has estado visitando constantemente a Takuto, y te quería dar las gracias, siempre que venía a verlo, se encontraba tan alegre. Eres un gran amigo, Kirino.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.-Mu-muchas gracias. Realmente apreció mucho a Shindou.

-Yo lo sé.-me dijo, con tal comprensión, que por un momento pensé que tal vez ella supiera...

En eso vi a Fuyuka-san. Me despedí de los señores Shindou y fui a su encuentro.

-Fuyuka-san, ¿qué le pasó a Shindou?

-Bien, la infección que tenía lo estaba afectando más de lo que pensábamos. Sus defensas son algo bajas y el problema que tuvo con su pierna pareció afectarlo todavía más. Su presión arterial bajó drásticamente ayer, por lo que nos vimos forzados a atenderlo rápidamente. Está inconsciente por ahora. -trató de sonreír.-Pero...no te preocupes, verás como pronto se recupera. Estamos dándole el mejor cuidado que puede tener.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Lo siento, Kirino-kun, pero no puedes pasar. Su situación es delicada y...

-Por favor.-hice una reverencia.-¡Por favor! Sólo un momento, simplemente lo quiero ver. Por favor.

La vi mover los pies, inquieta.

-Muy bien. Sólo un minuto, no más no menos.

Asentí.-Gracias.

Seguí a la enfermera hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo me quedaré aquí afuera y te hablaré cuando se acabe el tiempo.-me dijo.

Me abrió la puerta y entré. La habitación estaba algo oscura y no había el más minimo ruido. Me quedé ahí parado un segundo, viendo nervioso hacia la cama.

Shindou estaba ahí, inconsciente, con un respirador artificial sobre su boca. Dubitativo, me acerqué hasta quedar a su lado.

-Shindou-murmuré.-¿No me habías dicho que ya estabas mejor? Eres un mentiroso, me lo vas a tener que compensar ¿sabes?

Me hubiera gustado que en ese momento me hubiera contestado, se hubiera reído o quejado. Cualquier cosa, pero Shindou no abrió los ojos.

No me quedé mucho más tiempo. Me despedí de los padres de Shindou y de Taiyou y me fui. Una vez llegué a mi casa, me quedé parado en la entrada, sin quitarme los zapatos.

-¡Ranmaru!-escuché a mi mamá-¿Qué horas son és-? ¿Ranmaru? Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sin querer empecé a llorar. Mi mamá al instante fue y me abrazó.

-Cariño, no llores. Todo va a estar bien ¿eh? Todo va a estar bien...


	27. Día 26

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

**"Día 26"**

El subir por el elevador al tercer piso en lugar de ir al primero era algo que encontraba extraño, y esperaba no tener que acostumbrarme a hacerlo.

Cuando salí del ascensor, no parecía haber nadie en todo el piso. Caminé, buscando a alguna enfermera que me pudiera informar del estado de Shindou, pero no encontré una sola.

Por lo que al entrar en la pequeña sala de espera me sorprendió encontrar a Taiyou. Aparte de él, no parecía haber nadie más en los alrededores.

–Taiyou, hola–saludé. –¿sabes cómo se encuentra?

–Algo mejor, creo. Al menos ya despertó.

–¿En serio?

Asintió. Tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo.

–Fuyuka-san está ocupada con los pacientes del primer piso.–dijo de repente el pelirrojo.–No vendrá al menos en una hora. Si quieres pasar a verlo, deberías aprovechar ahora.

_Tal vez me estaba esperando, sabía que yo querría entrar._

–Gracias, Taiyou.

–No hay de que. Si pasa cualquier cosa te hablaré.

Sin más, me apuré a la habitación en la que ayer no pude estar más de un minuto. Abrí la puerta lentamente, asegurándome que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo.

Volteé hacia la cama, pensando que tal vez estaba dormido, pero entonces lo vi volverse hacia mí.

–Kirino–murmuró.–¿Qué haces aquí?–sobre su rostro seguía teniendo el respirador, por lo que sus palabras sonaban sofocadas.

–Me escabullí para verte.–le dije.–Taiyou me ayudó.

–Vaya. Espero que no te meta en problemas.

Sacudí la cabeza.–Shindou, ¿cómo te encuentras?

–No muy bien que digamos ¿eh? Debes estar molesto conmigo.

–Y mucho.–la voz me tembló.-Shindou, me dijiste que te mejorarías.

–Lo sé. Aún estoy pensando en hacerlo.

–Más te vale...no debería quedarme mucho tiempo, debes descansar y debes ponerte mejor. No quiero que por mi culpa empeores.

–Para nada. Gracias por venir. Me alegra verte.

–A mí también–apreté los labios para evitar sollozar.–Por favor, Shindou, dime que te vas a poner bien ¿eh?–traté de sonreír aunque me dolía el corazón y mi visión era borrosa por las lágrimas que no quería que salieran.

–Claro que sí, Kirino.–susurró.–No tienes de que preocuparte.

_Incluso en este estado, no quiere que me preocupe._ Asentí sin poder pronunciar palabra con un nudo en la garganta. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

–No llores,–alzó una mano.–Todo está bien.

–¡Por supuesto que estoy preocupado! No quiero que te pase nada malo. Por favor, Shindou, recupérate ¿sí? No sabes...no sabes...

_¡No sabes cuanto te amo!_

Pero ni siquiera en aquel momento fui capaz de tragarme mi cobardía, ni siquiera cuando Shindou me veía tan ansioso, me atreví a decirlo. Ni siquiera en ese momento pude dejar de lado mis dudas. En su lugar, pronuncié:

–Shindou sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y me importas demasiado. Más de lo que crees. Así que por favor, alíviate. Promételo.

Shindou me sonrió levemente y alzó su dedo meñique. –Lo prometo.

Alcé el mío también y lo crucé con el suyo.–Es una promesa, entonces.


	28. día 27

Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>"Capítulo 28"<strong>

**Día 27**

Me dirigía hacia el tercer piso, listo para escabullirme de nuevo si era necesario, cuando Fuyuka-san me detuvo.

–Buenos días–la saludé.

–Buenos días, Kirino-kun. Vi que iba a subir al elevador, pero quería decirle que Shindou-kun está otra vez en su habitación.

La miré atónito.

–Se recuperó notablemente hoy en la mañana–siguió,–aunque claro todavía está en estado delicado. Puede pasar a verlo si desea.

Asentí, sin poder decir palabra y corrí a su habitación y entré. –¡Shindou!

El sonrió ampliamente. –Kirino ¿qué te dije? Cumplí la promesa ¿no?

Intenté parecer enojado, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

–Sí, lo hiciste. Ahora te tienes que recuperar completamente.

–Muy bien, lo haré.

No pasé mucho tiempo con él cuando sus padres llegaron. Los saludé y aunque Shindou insistió en que no había problema de que me quedara, los dejé a solas.

Salí al jardín para despejarme un poco. No debí haberme sorprendido cuando me encontré a Taiyou jugando con un balón de fútbol.

–¿Jugando a escondidas?–le pregunté.

–¡Oh, Kirino! Pues...sí. ¿Juegas conmigo?

Me encogí de hombros. –¿Porqué no?

Taiyou me pasó el balón. Simplemente pateé de regreso. Taiyou la regresó.

–Supongo que ya viste a Shindou.-me dijo casualmente.

–Sí. Es un gran alivio.

Seguí pateando el balón. Taiyou levantó el balón y comenzó a hacer dominadas. Después lo dejó caer al piso y me la volvió a pasar.

–Kirino-kun, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Bueno, le he tomado mucho aprecio a Shindou, tanto como a ti. Sé todo lo que hiciste en estos días por él. Y por eso creo que deberías decirle, Kirino-kun. Deberías decirle lo que sientes. Si no, tal vez pierdas tu oportunidad.

Lo observé confundido.

–¿Decirle a Shindou sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos? No lo sé, no podría. Si me rechaza,–que era una posibilidad casi inminente– si deja de ser mi amigo...no podría con eso. No...

–Pero, ¿podrías seguir siendo su amigo? Después de todo esto. ¿Puedes seguir conteniendo lo que sientes en realidad?-sus palabras me llegaron más de lo que esperé. No había pensado en eso, porque sabía que tenía razón. No podría soportarlo más tiempo, no con todo lo que me he acercado a él.-Tarde o temprano tendrá que saberlo. Es lo justo.

La insistencia de Taiyou me tomó desprevenido.

–Vaya, no es por ser grosero ni nada, pero no entiendo porque te importa tanto. No es que lo desprecie, pero...

–Digamos que es simpatía.–sonrió.

–¿Simpatía?–me pregunté si Taiyou alguna vez habría pasado por algo parecido a lo mío, y también si le habría resultado bien aquello.

–Estás luchando mucho por lo que quieres, y eso es algo que no puedo dejar que se desperdicie. Por eso me importa, por eso te ayudo.

–Tal vez tengas razón...pero aun así, debo pensarlo. No es algo que pueda hacer tan fácil.

–Por supuesto. Te deseo mucha suerte, Kirino-kun. Y claro, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

–Gracias, Taiyou. Algún día te regresaré el favor.

–Para nada...aunque tomaré tu palabra.

Y pateó el balón de regreso a mí.


	29. Día 28

Inazuma eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

**"Día 28"**

El día de hoy al acudir a ver a Shindou, me encontré a Taiyou hablando con él. No había olvidado la conversación que habíamos tenido ayer, pero bien no estaba todavía seguro de confesarme.

–Hola, Kirino-kun–saludó Taiyou.

–Hola–le dije y después me volteé hacia Shindou.– Hola, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien. Aunque un poco cansado porque Taiyou no me ha dejado en paz desde ayer.

–¡Pero que forma de decir que no te agrada mi compañía!

–No es eso...pero...

–Shindou está enfermo, Taiyou–me reí.–Por supuesto que se agota más fácil...y aparte, tratándose de ti, no me sorprende.

–Oh, lo lamento–dijo Taiyou en un tono extraño.–¡Vaya, Shindou! Que suerte tienes de tener a un amigo como Kirino que se preocupa tanto por ti, ¿no?

–Sí, claro.

–Sí, estoy seguro de ello, tantas cosas que me dijiste ayer, ¿verdad? "Oh, Taiyou, Kirino es tan amable, oh Taiyou como me gustaría que se quedara más tiempo. Sabes, creo que he em..."

–¡TAIYOU! ¡Pero que estás diciendo!–dijo Shindou, revoloteando las manos en el aire.

–Cuidado Shindou, recuerda que tienes una pierna enyesada.–sonrió el pelirrojo.

–Taiyou, déjalo en paz. Todavía está recuperándose de la infección. No debe alterarse tanto.–le regañé.

–Por como gritó, yo no diría que esté tan mal.–murmuró.

Shindou se llevó una mano a la cara.

–Disculpa a Taiyou, Kirino.-Shindou se volteó hacia mí. –Está algo tonto por que le han dado medicinas.–me dijo rojo de la cara.

–Shindou, ¿acaso estás diciendo que me inventé todo eso? Yo pensé que realmente creías eso de tu amigo.

–Claro que lo creo.–se defendió y luego reaccionó ante sus palabras. –Digo, claro que estoy muy agradecido porque me venga a ver y pues...todo lo que ha hecho...

Taiyou sonrió como felino y se volteó hacia mí. Me guiñó un ojo.

–Bien, supongo que me iré,-avisó.-Ahora realmente debo tomar mis medicinas.¡Hasta luego!

Y con eso lo vi salir de la habitación.

_¿Esto sería lo que él llama "ayuda"?_

Taiyou tenía una forma de ayudarme algo extravagante para mi gusto.

–Me las va a pagar...–murmuró Shindou a mis espaldas.

–¿Qué?

–Ah, nada. Em...Kirino–volteó a ver hacia la ventana.–Kirino, sólo, sólo para que sepas, yo claro que creo que eres buen amigo y todos estos días, que vengas a verme ha sido grandioso. No sé como lo soportaste, pero muchas gracias.

–No me agradezcas nada, no fue nada que no hubiera hecho cualquier otra persona. Vine porque eres mi amigo y porque era mi deber estar contigo.

–Te das menos crédito del que deberías.

Me encogí de hombros. Shindou me sonrió de tal manera que sentí mi corazón acelerarse. No podía seguir más tiempo así, en eso Taiyou tenía razón. Pero aun así el decirle ahora sería muy riesgoso.

Sin querer me quedé viendo fijamente a Shindou. Él se percató de mi mirada y pude notar su cara cambiar de color.

–¿Pasa algo, Kirino?–trastabilló.

Me quedé pensando que tal vez era hora de tomar un riesgo.

–No, nada.

_Mañana. Le tendré que decir mañana, antes de que termine el mes._


	30. Día 29

Inazuma eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

**"Día 29"**

Me detuve en la puerta más tiempo del que debí.

_Ya me decidí, no puedo echarme para atrás._

Aun así, con algo de duda, giré la manija y entré. Shindou estaba en su cama, como siempre, sin decir nada fui y me senté en la silla de costumbre.

–Buenos días, Kirino.–me dijo.

–Hola–hice una pequeña pausa.– Un día más y eres libre.–le dije.

–Sí, pasó más rápido de lo que creí.

No podía darle muchas vueltas al asunto. No serviría de nada.

–Shindou...

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Nos conocemos desde hace años, y siempre has sido un muy buen amigo mío–comencé.

–Tu también, Kirino. Eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes.

Sonreí amargamente.

–El problema, Shindou, es que ya no puedo seguir siéndolo.

Su cara se llenó de confusión –¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que no...?

–Nunca pensé que me armaría de valor para decirte esto, pero todo este tiempo, con cada día que fue pasando... simplemente no puedo seguir guardándolo por más tiempo. Tenía que decírtelo tarde o temprano.

–Pero no entiendo, Kirino. ¿Qué ocurre? porqué ya no puedes ser mi amigo... ¿o es que ya no quieres? Acaso, yo...¿te hice algo? ¿te he ofendido? ¿O es por algo más?

Miré mis manos que no parecían permanecer quietas.

–No, no, es por otra razón.

–¿Qué?–exigió. No dije nada, tratando de calmarme, de sacar fuerza.–¡Kirino, dime! ¡¿Qué razón?!

–Shindou... te amo.

Se quedó callado.

No me atreví a ver su rostro. Si lo miraba, perdería el valor.

–Sé que esto ha de ser extraño, y yo entiendo sea cual sea tu respuesta. Pero no podía seguir así. No después...después de todo lo que ha pasado. Has sido mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo te quiero mucho como para seguir siendo _solamente_ tu amigo. No podría con eso.

Siguió el silencio por parte de Shindou. Mis manos temblaban y me puse en pie.

_¡¿Lo arruiné?!_

–¡Lamento si esto te causa cualquier inconveniente, de verdad!–reí nervioso.–Yo...si lo prefieres, te dejaré en paz–y caminé hacia la salida.

–¡Kirino, espera!–le falló la voz y comenzó a toser.

Me volteé. Shindou había comenzado a levantarse. Así que me apuré en llegar a su lado. Me hinqué frente a él.

–¡No te levantes! Te acabas de recuperar y falta sólo un día para que te quiten el yeso, ¡no te vayas a lastimar de nuevo!–le grité.

Él se echó a reír y no pude hacer más que mirar su rostro confundido, maravillado. Escuchar la risa de Shindou siempre era reconfortante.

Me miró directo a los ojos, sonriendo.–Kirino, yo también te amo.

Lo vi fijamente, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. Convenciéndome que esto en realidad estaba pasando y no era un sueño cruel. Entonces me envolvió en un abrazo. Algo destanteado, le devolví el gesto.

–¿Es enserio, Shindou?–murmuré.

–Por supuesto. Yo no jugaría con algo así.

No sabía que decir, al decir verdad no esperaba esto. Así que simplemente sonreí como tonto. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Que sorpresas podía traer la vida.

–Gracias, Shindou.

–¿Por qué?

–Por todo, absolutamente todo.

Incluso después de que terminó la hora de visita, permanecí ahí mucho más tiempo.

* * *

><p>¡Finalmente! No pensé que llegaría a este día. Haha.<p>

Sin falta, mañana publico el último día y el prólogo. :3


	31. Día 30

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31<strong>

**"Día 30"**

Tal vez era yo, pero el día de hoy era excepcionalmente bello.

Entré al hospital con una sonrisa que no me podía quitar del rostro.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Shindou. Entré y repentinamente me sentí nervioso.

–Am, hola–dije.

Si bien pensé que todo sería más fácil, me sentía más bien incómodo. Después de todo me había confesado y Shindou milagrosamente me había correspondido. Todo era perfecto, pero ahora no sabía como comportarme exactamente alrededor de Shindou, que ya no era mi amigo, pero entonces ¿qué era?

–Hola, Kirino–me saludó como cualquier otro día.–Eh...te ves muy bien hoy.

Mi cara se puso roja al instante.

–Gracias. –_¡compórtate Ranmaru!_–Finalmente hoy te van a dar de alta.

–Sí. Ya me revisaron mi pierna y todo está en perfecto orden así que también podré salir caminando de aquí.

–Que bien.

–Y, este ¿cómo estás?

–En realidad, muy feliz.

–Me pregunto porqué...

Me encogí de hombros.– ¿Y no sabes a que hora te lo van a quitar?

–Según Fuyuka-san, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde.

–Tal vez me quede hasta entonces.

Shindou se me quedó viendo y yo lo cuestioné con la mirada.

–Oye, Kirino. Hay algo que quiero intentar.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Pues, necesito que cierres los ojos.

Lo miré curioso, sin saber que tenía en mente.

–Por favor.–me pidió.

Suspiré y obedecí.

Sin ver nada más que el rojo interior de mis párpados, presté atención en los sonidos del cuarto.

Afuera el viento soplaba suave contra los árboles; en la habitación contigua alguien estaba viendo el televisor; sobre mí, el leve zumbar del aire acondicionado de fondo y las sábanas crujiendo con los movimientos de Shindou.

Shindou se estaba moviendo. Escuché su respiración, y lo sentí moverse cerca de mí. Me sentí desorientado, apreté los puños intentando resistir el impulso de abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que sentí fueron sus manos sobre mis hombros y después un ligero roce en los labios. Tan rápido que pensé que lo había imaginado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Shindou estaba sentado frente a mí.

–¿Shindou, acaso tu...?

El había...

–Espero que no te haya incomodado. Quería intentarlo al menos una vez.

El me había besado.

Me llevé una mano a la boca, sopesando el hecho. No pensé que así sería mi primer beso.

–¡N-no es justo!–me quejé.–No me diste ninguna advertencia. Ni siquiera me di cuenta...

Shindou me vio apenado. –¿Lo lamento?

–¡Exijo uno decente!–exclamé sin pensar.

Shindou se puso rojo, igual debía de verme yo.

–Si tu quieres...

Asentí con confianza que no tenía.

Shindou se acercó de nuevo a mí, esta vez traté de mantener la mirada fija en él. Pero en cuanto estuvo su cara a centímetros de la mía, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos.

Volví a sentir un roce, pero esta vez fue más certero y yo también pude corresponder.

No fue nada elaborado, pero en cuanto Shindou se separó inmediatamente me surgieron las ganas de besarlo otra vez.

–Sabes, Kirino–me dijo.–También quería invitarte a salir.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, el próximo sábado, si es que estás libre.

Me reí. –Por supuesto. Suena bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

–A donde sea, mientras vaya contigo, cualquier lugar está bien.

Sin remedio, mi estómago se llenó de mariposas.


	32. Reinicio: Día 0

Inazuma Eleven GO! (c) Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

**"Reinicio: Día 0"**

Teníamos partido de práctica como todos los días después de clases. Siendo defensa observaba como el balón se movía entre los delanteros.

Tsurugi había tirado a la portería y Sangoku había salvado el tiro. El portero desvió su mirada entonces y fue cuando escuché a Akane-san exclamar. –¡Shin-sama!

Todo el equipo se volteó hacia la colina donde el tan esperado capitán estaba de vuelta.

–Aquí están, todos–dijo.

Todos corrieron entre gritos a darle la bienvenida. Yo me quedé un poco detrás, sonriendo al ver a todos tan felices. No era como si yo no me sintiera igual, pero falto de la compañía de Shindou no había estado en un largo tiempo. Después de todo había estado pegado a él durante todo estos días que pasó en el hospital.

Aún estaba algo aturdido por todo lo que había pasado este mes. Todo este tiempo que había compartido con Shindou. Y el estar rodeado de los demás era algo extraño.

–¡Bienvenido de vuelta, capitán!–dijo Tenma emocionado.

–Todos estuvimos esperando que regresara.–agregó Shinsuke.

–¿Su pierna ya está bien?–preguntó Hikaru.

Sonreí al escuchar a los de primer año. Sin duda su emoción era más que contagiosa.

–Aha. Puedo moverla despacio.–aseguró Shindou.

Su pierna se encontraba bien ahora, después de todas las atenciones que se le habían dado, pero aun así debería tomar todas las precauciones.

–No seas impaciente.–no pude evitar mencionar preocupado como siempre por su bienestar.

El volteó a verme y sentí mi corazón pararse un segundo.

–Entendido–me sonrió.–No la moveré.

Tenma siguió hablando. Después de todo, era la primera vez que Shindou estaba con el equipo después de haber ganado el Holy Road y de haber recuperado nuestro fútbol.

Todo mundo se había emocionado de repente. Todos y cada uno de nosotros estaba alegre por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, de todo lo que nos esperaba.

Cada quien expresó su entusiasmo y yo no pude evitar compartir su sentimiento. Muchas cosas había pasado en este mes, y tenía más de una razón para estar feliz.

Había pasado 30 días al lado de Shindou, días normales y tal vez algo aburridos, pero que no puedo decir me arrepienta de ellos.

Además al final todo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Seguro que si hacía un mes me hubiera dicho que tenía una mínima oportunidad de que Shindou aceptara mis sentimientos, me hubiera reído de mí mismo por mi ilusión. Sin embargo, ahora...bueno...

En ese momento volteé a ver al centro de mis pensamientos. Shindou cruzó su mirada con la mía, un mínimo segundo, y eso bastó para comunicar todo lo que le quería decir y para hacer mi corazón latir más rápido.

No había nada de lo que me arrepintiera. Todo había valido la pena. Tenía un largo camino que recorrer y esperaba que de ahora en adelante todo fuera mejorando.

Después de todo, para empezar, el próximo sábado tenía una cita.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic! <strong>

Estoy más que feliz que lo hayan disfrutado y me hayan dejado sus comentarios. Como siempre, dejo un agradecimiento especial a los que me dejaron (aunque sea uno) review a través de la historia:

Sabrina-sama, haru9, Blue-salomon, MASCARAMENTAL357, darkness-ciel, Aoko Matsuri, Ame-cray, por supuesto a AutumnRose745, Melire, Mely Fubuki Kagamine, Miki-chansi, asdfghj, Ali-chii, Yuki Konsuey Usushino y a mi misma (porque me deje review una vez).

Ahora que ya terminé con este, regresaré con mis fics pendientes y después me pondré a trabajar en unos nuevos que tengo planeados. De nuevo, gracias por todo.

Jaa ne~!


End file.
